


The Pomegranate Queen

by ladygutterbaby



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Betrayal, Bruises, Childhood Trauma, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Love Confessions, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shame, Slow Burn, Suddenly Roomates, Thoughts of masturbation, Trauma, Trust Issues, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygutterbaby/pseuds/ladygutterbaby
Summary: Persephone is convicted for her unsanctioned murders. Zeus threatens to strip her title of Goddess and banish her to the mortal realm. Hades intervenes and banishes her to the Underworld instead.But living with Hades is not the paradise she imagined…*Rating changed for smut soon to come!
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 139
Kudos: 460





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place immediately after Ch. 115, just after Persephone's disappearance.

Hades stood by the kitchen window and watched as the rain bounced off the glass. He could hear the low rumble of thunder in the distance.

_Please don’t be disconnected._

He dialed the phone a third time and held it to his face. Though he knew no one would answer, he still felt a sinking disappointment when the automatic voice chimed: The number you are trying to reach is no longer in service.

He stood frozen, the phone still pressed against his face, wondering if he should just show up to her house announced when his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of barking dogs, followed by an urgent banging on the front door.

_Kore –_

He felt a surge of relief when he saw her darkened figure standing on the porch, shielding herself from the pelting rain with an umbrella. It took him a fraction of a second to realize it was not Persephone, but her mother, standing in front of him.

“Demeter,” he said, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. “What are you doing here? Please come in.” Hades stepped aside to allow her passage into the entryway. “Can I take your umbrella? Coat?”

He reached towards her, and she wrenched away before he could make contact. “Don’t touch me,” she hissed.

He took a cautionary step backward. An automatic surge of guilt ran through him, but he maintained his composure. “Why are you here?”

“Please Aidoneus, don’t play games with me. Artemis told me you’ve been sniffing around my daughter. She told me how you coerced my sister into letting Kore work at your office. You’re disgusting. She’s just a child.” She leaned forward; her eyes narrowed. “Now, where is my daughter? I’m here to take her home. Where are you hiding her?”

Hades took another step back. “I don’t know where she is,” he said. “She’s not here. The last time I saw her was yesterday, at the office. Have you checked the university? Or the library? Maybe she’s there studying or hanging out with friends. It’s a Saturday night, she could be anywhere. She is a grown woman after all.” He made sure to emphasize the word grown, but she ignored him.

Her body relaxed and she released a defeated sigh. “I don’t know where she is, Aidoneus, and I can’t help but shake this feeling something bad has happened to her…”

 _Me too,_ he thought. 

“Would you like to dry off in my living room? I could make you tea, or something stronger…”

“Something stronger, please.”

***

Demeter sat closest to the fireplace with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Pieces of her hair had fallen out of the braided crown on her head and lay plastered to her wet forehead. She appeared disheveled; despite the elegant clothing she wore. She cradled a small cup of amber liquid in her hands, sipping slowly and deeply.

Hades thought carefully how to ask his next question. “Demeter, is Persephone in trouble?”

She peered over her drink and stared at him. “What do you mean?” she said in a flat tone.

“The mortals changed her name, to Bringer of Death? Did something happen before she came to Olympus?”

“What are you implying?”

Hades considered, for a moment, revealing what he had seen on the tapes, but decided against it. He leaned in closer as if he was now conspiring with her. “I promise I won’t tell Zeus,” he said. “But I can’t help you unless you tell me the truth.”

Demeter grimaced at the mention of Zeus. “I’m sorry to disappoint you,” she said in a voice dripping with sugar, “but there is nothing to tell.”

A phone vibrated in her pocket, and Hades hoped it was Persephone, calling to say she was safe and just hanging out at the library. But then he remembered her phone was still disconnected.

“Hello, this is Demeter.”

Hades could hear the muffled voice on the other line: “You have been summoned for an emergency meeting with the King of the Gods. You will be transported at the end of this message –”

“Shit!” She flung the phone as if it had transformed into a venomous spider in her hand. Before the phone could bounce off the wall, Demeter had disappeared in a plume of purple smoke.

Of course, Zeus, who had a flair for the dramatics, would use purple smoke.

The uneasiness returned to Hades’s stomach and crashed over him like a wave. It was strange to think Persephone had been here only thirteen hours ago, cooking breakfast in his kitchen, and yet that visitation felt like a distant memory. A blissful dream fabricated by his subconscious. The only proof he had that it was real was the dirty pans still soaking in his sink. The new but all too familiar of feeling began to bubble inside his chest as he wondered why she had lied to him.

True, she hadn’t outwardly lied… just omitted the truth, which in his opinion, made her just as guilty.

He slid his phone out of his pocket and dialed a new number. He listened to three rings before she answered the line.

“Hello Hades,” Hecate said coolly. “There must be an emergency, because why else would you be calling me so late on a Saturday?”

“There is, can you meet me at the office in fifteen minutes? I need you to review some death stats with me from the previous quarter.”


	2. Chapter 2

The trial for Persephone and Demeter was supposed to be held on Monday, but thanks to Persephone’s mysterious disappearance, it was postponed. This gave Hades and Hecate enough time to investigate the death reports thoroughly. They were able to piece together a clearer picture of the devastation Persephone had caused and approximately the time it had occurred. 

“Ninety-seven souls so far,” Hecate said in disbelief, sitting across the table from Hades with a pile of folders scattered between them. “I just can’t believe it. She doesn’t have an ounce of evil in her body. I lived with her for six months and I never would have suspected she was capable of something like this. I mean she’s a vegetarian for Gaia’s sake!”

Hades listened quietly and took a drag of his cigar. After trying to quit smoking for six days, his mouth ached for nicotine, and he figured tonight was the perfect night to restart. “So, do you think Demeter had something to do with it?”

Hecate took a sip of her coffee. “I don’t, no. That village worshiped Demeter. They had built two temples in her name. And she cared about those mortals. She made sure to bless their crops every year with a bountiful harvest. She never would have intentionally hurt them.”

Hades took another puff of his cigar before stomping it out in the tin. “Listen, I’m starting to realize we don’t know Persephone or Demeter as well as we think we do. Demeter has been living in the mortal realm for centuries with no supervision. I mean, I didn’t know she had a daughter until two weeks ago. Why did she keep Persephone hidden for so long? It just makes me wonder what else they’re hiding over there.”

“Please Hades…” He was surprised to hear a softness in her voice. She reached out and rested a hand on his arm. “Please don’t close your heart off to Persephone yet. She’s young and she’s stupid, and I know we’ve all made mistakes when we were her age. Let’s just hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions.”

Hades nodded slowly. “I know this goes without saying, but that type of destruction we saw is Titan level shit. If someone with Persephone’s power goes unchecked, it could threaten our way of life here.”

“I understand, and if there’s anyone capable of protecting her and Olympus, it’s you.  _ Please.” _

He grumbled and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Okay, fine, I’ll try my best,” Hades replied, and although he sounded apathetic, he knew he would do everything within his power to keep her safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Persephone was found three days later in an abandoned house on the outskirts of Olympus. She had been discovered by a local groundskeeper on his daily walk. On that day, he had decided to take a new, different route and discovered a house that looked like it had been strangled by vines. Large thorned tendrils had snaked their way out of every open window and wrapped tightly around the walls so only a few bricks were visible. 

The groundskeeper knew this forest well, which grew mostly pines and firs. But this vegetation was foreign to him. Unnatural. The forest had never grown something that looked so… violent - that was the only word he could use to describe it. 

He notified the authorities immediately. 

***

Persephone considered reaching out to Eros. But what could he do? She thought of turning to Hades, but fear and shame stopped her short. Her instincts screamed at her to run. Hide. She would figure out what to do, she just needed time. But where?

As she quickly scribbled a note to Artemis, telling her she was leaving for a few days to visit her mother, she remembered Eros telling her about his apartment hidden away in the woods.

***

Persephone stood at the edge of the forest and kicked off her shoes. She pressed her feet into the cold dirt as if she was stepping onto consecrated ground. She felt the fresh earth between her toes and inhaled a cleansing breath. The forest leaned into her, already sending its renewing power into her body and veins. She started to run and with each footfall, new life blossomed, leaving a trail of blooming flowers in her absence. 

***

The police found Persephone sitting on the floor in the middle of the living room. They had to use machetes to cut through the overgrown foliage, and by the time they reached her, sweat glistened their foreheads and their forearms ached. Their blood turned cold once they realized the vines were growing out of her body. 

“Up to your feet,” they ordered. Persephone did not respond, only stared. 

They half-wished she would have put up a fight - scratching, biting, kicking - anything but the cold, empty stare that unnerved them to the core. 

It was only until Persephone was reunited with her mother, that she finally snapped out of her ethereal daze.

“Oh, my dear sweet baby,” Demeter whispered into her daughter’s hair, as she pulled her into a firm embrace. “What have they done to you?” She picked a small branch out of her hair. Dried mud-caked her legs and hemline, her dirty cheeks streaked with sweat and tears. Demeter removed her jacket and wrapped it around her daughter’s shoulders.

“Mama, what’s going on?” Persephone asked finally, her voice thick as if she was waking from a deep stupor.

Demeter lowered herself so she could stare directly into Persephone’s eyes. She cupped her hands around Persephone’s round face. “Kore,” she said in a serious tone, “Zeus found out about the incident and he is very upset. We are going to have to stand trial. Now, darling, I don’t want you to be afraid, everything is going to be okay… I promise that Mommy is going to get you out of this.”

Persephone nodded vacantly as her mother pulled her into a tight hug. She felt drops of water on her head and realized Demeter was crying. This was the first time she had ever seen her mother cry.

 _What incident?_ she thought desperately. 

The words chanted in her head until they became familiar, came alive: _The incident. The incident. The incident._

Persephone had ignored the murders for so long, she had become detached. She felt no ownership towards them… until now. She finally returned to her mother’s embrace. She was grateful her mother wasn’t referring to the naked pictures stored in Apollo’s phone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who have taken the time to comment, kudo, and read so far. You all help motivate me to keep writing!

Hades was in a foul mood. 

He pushed through the gigantic double doors into Zeus’s office. His legs strode quickly through the front lobby, a stack of manila folders tucked under his arm. He cursed under his breath, _“Shit. Shit. Shit.”_ He was running late. To Persephone’s trial. 

“Please hold!” He ran towards the elevator while trying to balance the stack of papers in his arms. 

He watched as the doors slowly closed on the horrified faces of the office workers inside the carriage. They stood frozen and made no attempts to stop it. _Close it. Hurry._ Hades thought he heard of them say. 

Today was not the day to fuck with the King of the Underworld. 

He had not slept for days. He’s battled with insomnia in the past, but this was different. He could not close his eyes without imagining Persephone chained up in Tartarus, shackled in the same spot where Kronos was supposed to be. And despite only sleeping for a few hours - that’s being generous - he somehow managed to sleep through his alarm. And while corralling his dogs into the car, he managed to spill coffee on his shirt. Luckily, he was able to hide the spot with his jacket. 

He watched the elevator rise for a moment. He hated using his powers, especially in Olympus where he already had a reputation for being a malicious ruler, but the universe had already fucked with him enough today and he was tired. 

He muttered a spell under his breath and the elevator came to a screeching halt. Unable to help himself, he smirked with delight as he heard the shriek of office workers as the carriage fell. Once it had returned to its starting position, the doors dinged pleasantly and Hades stepped inside. He smiled at the blanched, sweaty workers who cowered in the corner. 

“Number five, please.” 

***

He immediately spotted Hecate, who was waiting for him near the large glass conference room where the trial would take place. Once she saw him, her head turned so quickly her short blunt hair whipped her in the face. 

“You’re late,” she hissed, her arms folded across her chest. 

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“And you look like a wreck.” She quickly looked him up and down with a dissatisfied _tsk_ before going to work. She straightened the lapels on his jacket, picked dog hair that clung to his sleeves, and adjusted the crooked obsidian crown sitting on his head. Fortunately, she didn’t notice the coffee stain. 

Normally Hades would have resisted this type of touching, especially in public, but it had been a long week and he relished the physical touch. 

“Have they started?” he asked. 

Her hands stopped at the wilted pomelia tucked into his front pocket. She looked at him with an exasperated expression. “Hades, you’re so transparent…”

He offered an apologetic smile. 

“So what’s the plan?” she asked as she stepped back to admire her work. 

“I really don’t have one…”

“Wait. Are you serious? Did you talk to Zeus?” 

He shook his head and silver pieces of hair fell in front of his eyes. He pushed them away with a hand. 

“No, he’s been ignoring all my calls. I didn’t even find out they had Kor – I mean Persephone – was in custody until last night. I think Zeus has been purposely keeping me out of the loop so that he can stay impartial to the case.” Hades knew this would upset Hecate, and it pained him as well, to be honest. But he understood and even supported his brother’s decision. Integrity and obedience were the very foundation of his belief system after all. 

“Oh no,” she whined.

“Don’t worry, I know Zeus and Demeter have butted heads in the past, but I doubt he’ll hold that against Persephone. After all, it’s only her first offense.”

“Yes, I completely trust the misogynist to make the right decision for the young woman in need," she said sarcastically. 

A strikingly beautiful PA stuck her head out of the conference room. “We’re ready for you,” she said, and the pair followed her in.


	5. Chapter 5

The tension was thick and palpable as they entered the room. Hades’s eyes first noticed Persephone sitting at the meeting table, sandwiched between Demeter and Hera. None of the women looked up as Hades and Hecate sat down on the opposite side of the table. 

Demeter looked stoic, unmoved. Hera was her opposite - she looked on the verge of hysteria. Or murder. Or both. Hades could tell she had been crying by the snail trail of mascara on her face.

Persephone kept her eyes downturned and stared at the hands folded in her lap. Hades wished she would look up at him. Just for a moment. To let her know everything would be fine. She and Demeter would be safe… but there’s only so much you can convey with your eyes. 

_ Oh, sweetness. What happened to you?  _ He suddenly noticed the scratches and bruises that lined her arms. He mentally kicked himself for using that nickname.  _ Don’t get emotional. Stay focused,  _ he reminded himself. 

“Thank you all for coming today.” Zeus brought their attention to the head of the table, where he was seated. His obnoxiously crown glimmered in the sunlight that peeked in through the windows. The only thing that shined brighter than his crown was the smile he wore on his face. 

“Did you bring the field reports I asked for?” Zeus asked, his PA sat directly behind him furiously scribbling notes in her legal pad with a scratchy ballpoint pen.

Hades slid the folders he’s been carrying under his arm towards his brother.  _ I’m sorry Bunny,  _ he thought. He could feel the heat of Hera’s eyes as she glared at him. 

Zeus flipped through the papers, clicking his tongue with a disapproving sound. “Bringer of Death, yeah, they weren’t joking about that…” he muttered with a chuckle as he paused to read a longer passage. Finally, he looked up to face the group. “According to these reports, it looks like there were - ” He paused to gape at the number, “ - one-hundred and fifty-seven souls killed without a proper permit. One village destroyed. Two temples, including one decided to me, destroyed beyond repair… These are some serious allegations, Persephone. What do you have to say for yourself, young Goddess?” 

All eyes, including the pair that belonged to the PA, turned towards Persephone. She shifted under their gaze, but her gaze remained downward.

“Please Zeus.” It was Demeter who spoke first. “Please have mercy on my daughter. This is all my fault… I had no idea how developed her powers were. If I had known, I would have had much better control over her…”

Zeus held up a hand to silence her. “Demeter, there are a lot of people saying that I’m going to take it easy on you because you’re as close as family. That I’m going to be too lenient. I want you to know, I am a fair King -” There was an audible snort from Hera “- and I take my duties very seriously. That includes protecting my city and all its citizens. With that said, I have reached a decision.” Demeter straightened in her seat. “For being complicit in Persephone’s crime, Demeter, you sentence you to be exiled to the mortal realm for one-hundred years, and pay a fine of 100,000 drachma as well.” 

Demeter seemed unphased by her ruling. She never visited Olympus anyways, and that was pocket change for someone as wealthy as the barley heiress. Hera, on the other hand, looked as though she was ready to jump across the table and strangle Zeus. 

But she was saving that for later when she can do it in private. 

Zeus cleared his throat and shuffled some papers. His gaze returned to Persephone. He seemed nervous. “Persephone,” he said softly, “Do you know why we sent my father to Tartarus?”

She did not reply.

“We could not control him. He was too powerful, and he threatened to destroy us and our way of life.” 

Hecate rested her hand on Hades’s arm and squeezed. He could feel her nails dig into his skin. 

Zeus continued. “Anyone with that kind of unrestrained strength is a threat to the three realms. So, Persephone, Goddess of Spring, I sentence you to be exiled to the mortal realm… indefinitely.” He hesitated. This timidness was out of character for the King of the Gods. “And you will be stripped of your title of Goddess,” he finally added in a low voice.

There was a pause. Stunned silence. And then a low guttural moan filled the room. The sound of a dying animal. But it wasn’t an animal, it was Demeter, as she threw her arms around Persephone and wailed into her shoulder.

Hades felt the room start to spin. Exiled? Indefinitely? She would never be able to step foot in the Underworld again. But this paled in comparison to losing her Godliness - she would be reduced to the status of a human. Lower than a human, because she could never die. A pathetic shell of her former self. 

Persephone made no sound as she held her mother and rubbed her arm. 

Hades stood up. “Zeus,” he said in a commanding voice. The wailing softened and paused. “I have a better idea.”

Zeus raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Persephone will keep her title of Goddess. You will send her to be exiled to the Underworld, where I can keep a close eye on her. Not to brag, but I think I’m the best man for the job. I am in charge of Tartarus after all…”

Zeus shifted in his seat as he mulled over the proposition. “Hades, I don’t think that’s a good idea…”

Hades pushed his glasses up the bridge of his protruding nose. “Honestly Zeus, with all due respect, it doesn’t matter what you think. Technically anyone guilty for killing mortals falls under my jurisdiction.”

Zeus eyed him carefully, and finally gave him a devious smile and wink that said:  _ You sly bastard.  _ Hades prayed Demeter didn’t notice. “Alright, big guy, she’s yours,” he said. Hades groaned internally. Demeter definitely  _ noticed  _ that.

The room was thick with tension, so much so Hades could have cut it with a knife. Hera stared in disbelief, but Hades could tell by her relaxed shoulders, she was relieved. He was not ready to see Demeter’s reaction. 

So instead, he turned his eyes to Persephone. She was already staring at Hades with wide, surprised eyes. Did she look… happy? 

_ “I won’t allow this,”  _ Demeter growled, as she pounded her fists. The tears and the wailing was gone, replaced by sheer anger. She stood up and faced Hades, her eyes gleamed, and the room trembled in response. 

“Guards?” Zeus said. Two henchmen materialized behind Demeter and grabbed her arms. She kicked, twisted, clawed, and spit at Hades but the guards held firm. 

Hades only felt disgust, and disappointment for Demeter. She would rather have her daughter reduced to nothing, a mere shell, for her own comfort. Instead of the Underworld, where she could  _ actually _ have a chance of a normal life. 

Hera started screaming at Zeus, to release her friend, and Hades took that as his cue to leave. 

“Persephone can have some time to say her goodbyes. Then we’re leaving,” Hades said firmly. “I’ll be waiting in the lobby.”

In the elevator, Hades reached into his pocket and handed his car keys to Hecate. “Do me a favor and give these to Minthe when you get to the office. Ask her to pick up my dogs and drop them off at my house after work. I’ve decided to take a personal day today.”

She pocketed the keys. “Of course, I’m assuming you and Persephone will be flying home?”

“Yes, I need some fresh air to clear my head. That was very… draining.” Hecate nodded in agreement. “Do you think you can manage without me?” he asked, even though he knew the question would annoy her. 

“Yes, Hades,” she said in an exasperated tone, “I can handle things by myself for one day. And thank you, by the way, for saving our girl.” Hades, who had started to check the emails on his phone, almost dropped his device.

“Y-yeah, no problem,” he stuttered, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks. Hecate left and as he was working on his last email, Persephone finally appeared. Her eyes were puffy and red, and her cheeks splotchy. He handed her a tissue from his jacket, and she accepted it wordlessly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos! They keep me motivated!

Minthe sipped her coffee as she mindlessly scrolled through the daily online trash - _Pregnant Centaur Bride! My Son Fell in Love with a Human!_ It had been eerily quiet in the office except for the muffled voices of coworkers who chatted excitedly in the hallway about weekend plans. She was about to click on an article about a movie star who dared to not lose weight after the baby when Hecate entered. She quickly and discreetly closed the “not appropriate for work” screens before Hecate could write her up.

“Where’s Hades?” Minthe asked in lieu of a good morning. Hecate lowered her designer sunglasses to look at her. _I don’t know why she wears those when it’s so fucking dark all the time._

“He’s taken the day off,” she replied coldly.

Minthe’s body tensed and her pulse quickened. Today was the day of the trial. And she had been dreading this day all week… She was overjoyed _pinkie_ would be getting a proper punishment, but terrified Hades would discover the truth. Thetis had promised over and over again Zeus would keep his mouth shut. Keep his sources confidential. But she never trusted that purple dick anyways. 

“Oh?” she said, trying to feign disinterest. Her back was already wet with sweat and the fabric of her dress clung to her skin. “Do you know why?” 

“Personal day,” she replied flatly. She dropped the keys on her desk next to her keyboard. “Hades wants you to take these. He wants you to pick up his dogs from daycare, and meet him at his house after work.”

Her eyes widened and her tall, pointed ears perked with delight. “Really? He said he wants me to come over tonight?”

Hecate cocked an eyebrow. “Yes… that’s what I just said.”

“Yes, I can do that.”

“ _Great._ Any messages?” Minthe shook her head no. “Good. Hey, don’t bother me for at least ten minutes. I need to make an important phone call.”

She was still grinning as Hecate entered Hades’s office.

***

Hades’s office was dreadfully bare. _At least he doesn’t plaster his face over every wall like his narcissistic brother,_ she thought. But it wouldn’t hurt to add some paintings, anything to brighten up these dreary walls. Gaia knows he’s got the money to spare. 

She dropped her sunnies and designer griffin-skinned purse (she always told people it was faux to make them feel better) as she passed by the couch. She walked to the large mahogany desk and sunk into the plush executive chair behind it. As soon as her back touched the leather, she released a satisfied groan. 

She adored this chair. 

It was her favorite part of subbing for Hades. Hecate prided herself for her sophisticated taste – fashion, art, food, wine – and this chair was at the top of her list. She was devastated, of course, when she learned that Hades had it custom made for his backside.

An original. A one-of-a-kind. How unfortunate.

After her ten minutes were over, she buzzed Minthe on the intercom.

“Send Hermes to my office… I mean Hades’s office.” She paused and pressed the button again. “Oh, and don’t tell him it’s me who is asking for him.”

“Okay?” Minthe’s fake nice voice had already worn off.

Hecate heard a light tapping on the door and Hermes poked his head in. “You call me, boss?” He looked anxious, almost glum.

For dramatic effect, Hecate swirled around in the chair to reveal it was not Hades, but someone much more sinister... Her. 

Her left leg folded over her right. She may have looked mini-sized seated in Hades’s chair, but she was dangerous. Like a poison dart frog. Small but deadly. 

“Hello Hermes,” she said, motioning to the chair in front of the desk. “Please have a seat.”

“Where’s Hades?” he said, his eyes darted from side to side. He seemed to be waiting for Hades to jump out of the shadows and scare him.

“He took the day off. Please sit.” Once seated, she said, “You’re probably wondering why I called you in…”

“I’m assuming it’s not because you want to give me a huge bonus for working so hard?” he said with a weak smile. Only Hermes would be so bold. But he appeared to immediately regret the words as soon as they left his mouth.

“No,” she said flatly. “It’s because of the fraud.”

“Oh,” he said in a whispered voice, not even bothering to feign surprise.

“I know you’ve been lying on the reports.”

“Hecate, I can explain –”

She quickly waved her hand to silence him. “I don’t want to hear any excuses. I know you did it to help out Persephone. Although, that would technically make you an accomplice…” Hermes's bright red face drained of all color. He looked ashen and sweaty.

“Have you told Zeus?” he asked. He leaned over in his seat and held his stomach as if he had suddenly been sucker-punched in the stomach.

“No, and Hades doesn’t know either. And we’re going to keep it that way.” Hecate leaned back in her seat and looked over her folded hands at him. He let out a huge sigh of relief. 

Hecate was surprised Hades didn’t notice _who_ had written the death reports. _Who_ had collected all those souls? She should have known his numbers this quarter was too good to be true… 

And yet, it had passed by Hades catching his attention. She didn’t blame him though, he had a lot on his mind. His _girlfriend_ was a missing fugitive after all. 

“I promise to keep it between you and me, as long as you do me one teensy-tiny little favor.”

“Of course, I’ll do anything!” he said. At that moment, he reminded her of a slobbering golden retriever excitedly wagging his tail. Hermes paused and pressed a finger to his chin. “Wait, so does this mean I’m not fired?” 

“Yes, of course, you’re not fired!” Her tone was shrill. _And he’s as dumb as a dog too._

Outside of the office, Minthe opened a new tab on her browser. She signed into her Fatesbook account and opened a message addressed to Thetis. She knew she was already online by the green icon by her name.

_You’re never going to believe who wants to see me tonight._

_Who? The janitor?_

_No! Hades!_ She added four heart emojis. Normally, she detested emojis, she thought they were juvenile, but she was too giddy to care.

 _Atta girl, I’m glad he’s finally coming to his senses. I knew pinky was brainwashing him with those uber big tits of hers._ Minthe chuckled darkly. She knew Thetis was just as guilty; she had itty-bitty breasts before Zeus paid to have them pumped full of silicone and plastic. _So, is he cooking you dinner or something?_

_I don’t know. It’s a surprise. He asked me to meet him at his place._

_Get that big ol’ blue dick, girl!_ Eggplant emoji. _Be sure to wear something sexy._

_Definitely. Are you in the office today? Did you see her?_

_No, I'm home today. I was able to convince Zeus I was so traumatized I needed time off work. Paid, of course. He totally bought it. Now all I have to do is wait for him to show up for the obligatory conjugal visit…_ Another eggplant emoji. Minthe grimaced.

_You don’t think Zeus said anything to Hades?_

_No! He promised me he would keep quiet._ Minthe heard the office door open and quickly closed her browser before anyone could see. She watched Hermes pass her desk, the goofy bounce returned to his step. 

Once she was in the clear, she searched nearby lingerie stores in the Oracle search bar. She clicked on the first link. 

As she perused the selection of slutty, expensive underwear, she wondered which one screamed: I forgive you for breaking up with me. She finally settled on a teal corset with matching panties and garters. Before she clicked on her cart, she stared at the woman modeling the teal underwear, carefully studying her engorged breasts. 

_I want hypnotic boobs too,_ she thought as she glanced down at her unimpressive chest. She started to wonder if Hades would buy her a boob job if she asked. _Let’s just see how tonight goes first._

She added her credit card info and pressed submit. Her order was processed. She would swing by the lingerie shop and grab her outfit after work before she headed to Hades’s. 

_You big blue idiot,_ she thought dreamily. She imagined how good it would feel to have him between her legs again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Hecate asked Hermes to do? ;D


	7. Chapter 7

“Please Hades, slow down! I’m having a hard time keeping up!” Persephone hovered several feet behind him. He was moving so fast that the wind whipped her hair and stung her cheeks. She knew he probably couldn’t hear her over the howling wind. 

Or was he ignoring her?

He hadn’t said a single word since they left the office. 

The back of Persephone’s neck and torso began to tingle and moisten underneath the glare of the sun – or Helios’ glare, she supposed. She looked forward to the moment they would reach the threshold of the Underworld, where the night air would cool her sunburnt skin. 

They touched down at the end of his cobblestone drive. Despite the pitch-black night, bright starlight punched through the darkness, illuminating the opulent townhouse waiting for them at the end of the driveway. Persephone tried to conceal her heavy breathing as she followed him up the driveway. She had never flown that much distance in such a short amount of time.

“Hades, I know you’re mad…” she said, as she trailed behind him into the kitchen. Persephone’s eyes widened at the sight of the kitchen - mountains of dirty dishes, trash can overflowing with garbage, empty pizza boxes. Something was wrong, Hades had told her cleanliness was next to, well, godliness. 

He whipped around to face her. His thick eyebrows furrowed forward and his lips were pursed into a tight line. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“The Act of Wrath?” she asked incredulously. “I was afraid you would hate me.” 

“Or maybe you thought getting friendly with Zeus’ brother would give you a lighter sentence?” Persephone’s throat tightened. “So, was all the touching, flirting, and late-night phone calls just an act to get me on your side? I feel so stupid… I knew it was too good to be true.” 

_“Hades,”_ she croaked. The tears that had been filling her eyes finally broke loose. She could taste the salt on her lips. Hades’s stony expression did not budge. _“It’s not like that. I meant every touch… kiss. I really liked - like you. I never wanted to get you wrapped up in this.”_ She buried her face and her hands and sobbed softly, her shoulders moving up and down with each heave.

Hades stood frozen and watched her silently. 

“And what was your plan once you had gotten caught?” he asked, once her sobbing had slowed and she was finally able to breathe normally. She pulled out the handkerchief he had given her earlier and wiped her face. 

“What do you mean?”

“What were you going to do after you had gotten caught? Because it had to be better than hiding in an abandoned building. Surely, you had a plan, because it is idiotic to think that mus destruction would have gone unnoticed forever."

Persephone pulled herself onto a bar stool by the island and touched her fingers to her temples. The crying had left her with a dull ache at the base of her neck. “I don’t know,” she said, “I was hoping it would go away. I don’t understand why everyone is freaking out. I’m not the first God to do this. Artemis and –” The words stopped in her mouth as if by reflex. Her body would not allow her to speak his name.

Hades walked to the other side of the island and placed his hands, palm down, on the marble countertop. “Artemis and _Apollo_ accidentally killed a few humans on a hunting trip. You purposely destroyed an entire community.” His voice started to rise. Persephone wished he would stop yelling, at least until her headache subsided. “I haven’t seen such reckless, erratic use of power since…” He paused, his eyes narrowed. “Titans.”

“Don’t say that. You’re scaring me…”

He gripped the kitchen counter, fighting the urge to rip off the slab of stone and hurl it across the room. “Oh, I’m scaring you?” he spoke in a low, growling voice, which Persephone found was more frightening than the yelling. “Good. I hope so. You scare me, Bringer of Death.” The name trickled off his tongue like venom.

“Don’t call me that,” she snapped. Her pupils dilated as her irises shifted to a gleaming crimson.

Hades studied her for a moment before dropping his head. There was a long, heavy silence. “Kore, do you understand what almost happened?” When he looked up again, his eyes were shiny with tears. Persephone felt a sharp pang in her chest. “Zeus almost took away your Godliness. You would have been nothing… worse than nothing. Only a shell of your former self. Torn between Olympus and the mortal realm for eternity. I think I would have rather seen you locked up in Tartarus.” And then his voice became so slow and shaky, the sound almost broke her heart: “Kore, I almost lost you.” 

She moved next to him and lightly touched his arm. _“Hades…”_

But he turned his back towards her, pulling his arm away. “Don’t, please.” He took a deep breath. “I think it would be best if you gave me some space.”

“Do you want me to leave?” she whispered.

“No!” He surprised Persephone and frankly, himself by the desperation in his voice. He couldn’t bear the thought of her disappearing again. And yet, standing in her presence was agonizing. “I just…” He paused. _Need to hold you. Caress you. Kiss you._ “Need a drink. Feel free to take any of the spare rooms.” _Far away from mine, I hope._ “There should be some clean pajamas in the laundry room you can borrow. I’ll send for the rest of your things tomorrow.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tainia: A greek dish of fish cut into ribbon shapes.
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Do you think Persephone enjoyed killing humans?

Persephone internally cringed as his office door slam shut. Surely, he didn’t mean to slam it so hard? 

They’ve had arguments before, the most recent one ending in a passionate first kiss hanging - literally hanging - outside his office building. So far they’ve been able to talk through their issues peacefully, so ending it like this - Hades storming off to drink in his study, leaving her alone with her thoughts - only left her feeling shaken. Plus, the  _ last  _ place she wanted to be right now was alone with her thoughts. She had done so well avoiding them till now. 

_ Wait, where are the dogs? _ She was panicked, and frankly, felt stupid she hadn’t noticed the dog's absence until now. She didn’t feel comfortable asking Hades, he was very adamant about not bothering him, so she figured they were still at daycare. She missed them and looked forward to the moment they would come bounding in through the door. She was going to let all eight of them sleep in her bed tonight, not even Hades will stop her. 

She tiptoed past his door, the strong smell of his tobacco already filling the hallway; she started on her path to find the laundry room. After wandering through the empty hallway, and peeking into different rooms, she was quickly reminded how big his house truly was.

Finally, she found the laundry room. As she rifled through a pile of neatly folded laundry, a terrible thought crossed her mind:  _ Gods, I hope he’s not expecting me to borrow a pair of Minthe’s old pajamas.  _ She sighed.  _ Not that they would fit me anyways… _

Without thinking, she reached down and pinched the soft skin of her midriff, as if to remind herself the extra roundness was still there.  _ Not that I could ever forget. _

She was pleased to not find any leftover clothes that looked like they might belong to Minthe, or any other ex-girlfriends before her. Instead, she found a flannel shirt that was long enough to serve as a nightie. 

Standing inside the bathroom of her new room (she chose the one closest to the library), she turned the shower handle to the left. She peeled off the wrinkled cotton dress Demeter had strategically chosen for the trial - she said it gave her the appearance of a repentant maiden - and stepped into the running water. 

Her skin throbbed under the scalding water, but she stayed beneath the stream. She could not stop thinking of Demeter’s face after Zeus announced the final verdict: forehead creased, nostrils flared, mouth gaping, she looked utterly dumbstruck.

_ Don’t let him touch you. Don’t let him near you. Find a way to protect yourself. I will get you out of this,  _ Demeter had said before the guards forced them apart. 

Persephone wanted to say Hades was a gentleman, who would never do anything to harm her, but all she could manage was: “I’ll be okay, Mama.” 

She dried herself off with a fluffy towel and pulled the shirt over her body. She stood in front of the sink and wiped off the condensation that had fogged the mirror with her sleeve. 

She stared blankly at the woman in the mirror; her eyes were puffy and bloodshot, and the darkened skin under her eyelids only seemed to accentuate her exhaustion. She almost didn’t recognize herself. 

The image blurred for a moment, and a new woman appeared in the mirror. She resembled Persephone, but she was wearing a satin gown instead of an oversized flannel. Her makeup and hair were styled and immaculate as if she was about to grace the cover of a fashion magazine. 

“Hello, my little convict,” the reflection cooed. 

Persephone did not flinch, as if she was expecting this woman’s arrival. “What are you doing here?” she hissed through gritted teeth. 

“Darling, I’m always here.” She rested her cheek on a gloved hand and gave her a sympathetic look. The diamonds wrapped around her neck caught the bathroom light as she moved, sending a glare into Persephone’s eyes. 

It was true, she had always been there. She appeared one day and had settled into Persephone’s subconscious as quickly as she arrived. Her name was Libera, and Persephone was unsure if she had given her the name, or if she named herself. What she did know was Libera was  _ always  _ there, hiding in the valleys of her mind like an unwelcome houseguest, sometimes making an appearance via reflections, to remind Persephone she was still there. As if Persephone could ever forget… Libera was always listening and only seemed to appear when Persephone was at her lowest. She seemed to thrive on her host’s pain. 

“What do you want?” Persephone sneered.

“It’s not what I want, it’s what  _ you  _ want.”

She snorted. “Oh yeah, and what’s that?”

“To claim what rightfully belongs to you:  _ him. _ ” She motioned towards the doorway with a flick of her hand.  _ “Go in there and take what is rightfully yours. Ravage him.”  _ The intensity of her voice frightened Persephone, but she kept her composure. “If you don’t… I will.” 

There was a sharp pain as Libera started tugging at the corners of her mind. “Stop it,” Persephone ordered. The pain subsided but the dull headache returned. She rubbed her temples. “You made your point.” 

Libera gave her a feline smile. “Or maybe there’s something else you want?” she purred. She stared at Persephone for a long moment. “You’re still hungry, aren’t you? You had a little bloodshed, and it may have quenched your thirst for a while, you’re hungry for more… For the entire feast.”

“W-what are you talking about? You’re wrong.”

“Admit it, you enjoyed killing all those humans, didn’t you?”

“SHUT UP!” Persephone did not recognize the high-pitched scream, it took her a moment to realize it had come from her mouth. Without thinking, she punched the mirror, intending to hit Libera in the face. But instead, her knuckles connected with the glass, shattering into a million jagged pieces. 

Libera was gone, and all Persephone could see were countless distorted images of her face, her eyes wide with horror. She pulled her hand back and held it against her chest. Her hand pulsated with a sharp, bright pain as warm liquid trickled down her wrist and forearm, dripping onto the floor. Against her better judgment, she looked down to see two small glass triangles embedded between her knuckles. She felt a wave of nausea and had to steady herself against the ceramic sink with her free hand. 

***

Hades was working on his second glass of whiskey when he heard the front door, followed by a parade of dogs. He was confused at first, but then remembered he had sent Minthe to pick up his dogs. 

“Hi, thanks for picking them up,” he said to her when they met in the kitchen. She smiled, despite the eight dogs tugging on their leashes. She set down the food she had brought on the counter and released the hounds. They immediately pressed their noses to the floor and sniffed, their tails wagging as they picked the new houseguest’s scent. 

“It was my pleasure,” she said, opening the plastic bag holding two large styrofoam containers. 

Hades, who was thumbing through his wallet for cab fare to give her, was surprised by the familiar nutty aroma. His stomach rumbled loudly in response. “Is that… tainia? That smells divine.” 

“Yes, you’re favorite, and there’s a salad in here too.”

“Thank you, I hadn’t even thought about dinner yet…” He pulled out an extra bill to cover the cost of takeout. 

“And for dessert…” Minthe untied the belt tied around her waist, and in one fluid motion, slipped the trenchcoat off her arms, revealing the lingerie she had bought earlier. 

Hades’s mouth fell open and he almost dropped the money in his hand. “What the  _ fuck  _ are you doing?” 

He heard a loud commotion behind him, the dogs barking excitedly, but he kept his face forward, his eyes locked on hers (he kept his eyes up so they would not drift down). There was another yip that came from behind, but it was too high-pitched to belong to any of his dogs...

_ Oh shit, Kore – _

Persephone was standing behind them, hovering in the doorway, her skin as pale as a shade. She held a hand, wrapped tightly in a towel, against her chest. 

“Kore –” he said pleadingly, but she was already gone. Cerberus bounded after her like a bunny. He turned back towards Minthe, who hurriedly pulled the coat on, wrapping it around her waist. Her eyes were burning with hatred. 

“I thought you wanted me here. I thought you wanted to get back together, why else would you ask Hecate to tell me to come over?”

“I thought you wanted to get back together, why else would you tell Hecate to ask me to come over?"

"Because you're my assistant?" he snarled. Her face slowly fell as she realized the gravity of her mistake. 

She pointed to the empty doorway where Persephone had stood. “Hades, what is  _ she  _ doing here? She’s a dangerous criminal!”

He opened his mouth but stopped himself. “Wait… how do you know that?” 

Her eyes shifted nervously. “Uh, Thetis told me… she overheard Zeus talking about it in the office.” 

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Minthe, you’re fired. Take your money and get out of my house.” 

“I don’t want your money,” she spat and turned towards the front door, stomping her stiletto heels.  _ “I wish she had died in Tower Four,”  _ she muttered to herself. 

But Hades had heard, and before she knew what was happening, he had shifted into his celestial form and had her pinned against the wall. It happened so fast, she didn’t even have time to scream. His entire body burned with the white-hot intensity of a nova. 

_ “If you ever come near Persephone again, I will kill you.” _


	9. Chapter 9

“Kore? Can I come in?” Hades rapped his knuckles against the door, which was slightly ajar. All he could see inside was the outline of two darkened figures. From the soft whimpering, he knew one of the figures was Cerberus. He shifted his weight awkwardly from left to right and waited for an answer from Persephone, but received no response.

“Listen, I’m really sorry you had to witness that. I want you to know there is nothing going on between Minthe and me. It was just a horrible misunderstanding. I promise she won’t bother you again.” Hades gently pushed the door open, and he was able to see the figure of Persephone sitting on the edge of the bed, her knees pulled up to her face, leaning against Cerberus. The glow from the hallway cast a sliver of light on her right hand, still wrapped in a towel. His eyes focused and he recognized the dark gold stains as dried ichor. “Oh sweets, what happened?” he said, unable to recognize he’d already let his guard down. The name just rolled off his tongue instinctively. He knelt by the bed and slowly unwrapped the towel as she winced.

“I broke your mirror, I’m sorry,” she said in a strained voice, her face still buried in her knees and hair. Her mouth was dry and her face was wet; she had been crying again. 

He chuckled. “That’s alright. Looking in mirrors always depresses me, so if you think about it, you were doing me a favor. Now let me take a better look at that…” He gripped her fingers and wrist gently but firmly, and tilted her knuckles closer towards the light. He saw the triangle of glass protruding from her skin and said, “Now I may be the King of Death, but I think I can treat this. Let me grab my first aid kit.”

He returned with a white toolbox and set in on the floor next to him. He retrieved a pair of silver tweezers and carefully removed the glass as Persephone squirmed, winced, and cursed under her breath. The wound was superficial, which meant it would heal quickly and there would be a minimal amount of bleeding. But Hades still pressed a clean piece of gauze against the site. “I’m surprised you didn’t try healing this yourself.” He looked at her from the corner of his eye as he irrigated the wound with normal saline and packed it with more gauze. She stared off in the distance, her brows knitted forward.

“Why, because I’m a fertility goddess?” she said bitterly. She turned her head away from him. He noted the soft smell of lemon shampoo in her still wet hair.

“I know this is a tender topic, but I think it’s something you should ask your mother… eventually.” Hades knew the answer in his heart though, the signs were so glaringly obvious. It would explain the act of wrath. Not even the most powerful God would have the capacity to lay waste to an entire village in such a short amount of time unless she was a fertility goddess - she was two sides of the same coin: destruction and rebirth.

He was wrapping the palm of her hand with tan-colored Coban in a figure-eight shape when she asked, “Do you think I’m evil?”

“No,” he said after thinking for a moment. “I know I probably gave you that impression.”

“They killed my sisters,” she said in a low voice.

“Who did?”

“The humans. You never asked me _why_ I killed them. They were cutting down our sacred rose garden outside the temple and I saw my sisters perish right before my eyes. It was awful. I know they were just nymphs, but I had grown up with them; they were my family.” 

Hades resisted the urge to cup her face in his large hands. “Thank you for telling me. I understand why you lost control.” Persephone nodded knowingly, and slowly turned her hand, inspecting Hades’ work. “Kore,” he said, “Why didn’t you tell me Minthe was the one who sent you to Tower Four?”

“Honestly, I was embarrassed, and I didn’t want you to think I was jealous of your girlfriend.”

“Ex-girlfriend,” he added sternly as if he was a teacher scolding a student.

She crinkled her nose and half-rolled her dark eyes. “Right…”

Hades smiled at this moment of normalcy. It felt as though the past week had been erased, and they were just flirtatious friends again, creeping towards the edge of something more. But as he looked at her bandaged hand, he was reminded their entire world and relationship had been completely turned upside down. She could no longer be his love interest because she was now his prisoner. And blurring those lines would be inappropriate and go against the foundation of everything he believed. And yet, there was never a rule he wanted to break so badly in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is a shorter chapter! Thanks for the kudos and comments, keep them coming! <3


	10. Chapter 10

What do you say to the beautiful woman, who within 24 hours, had become your housemate and prisoner? That was the question that plagued Hades throughout the night. It bothered him so much, he was only able to sleep in fitful increments. What was he supposed to do with her, anyways? He had intervened at the trial because he wanted to offer her a second chance – a better life, but what quality of life _could_ a Goddess of Spring have in the Underworld? There were no seasons or sunlight, so the only vegetation that grew in the Underworld were an assortment of unimpressive ferns: bromeliads and maidenhair, mostly. A very boring gig to someone who was use to orchestrating spring every year in the mortal realm.

He knew he needed to find her a task – a job – that would justify her existence here. Or else the rest of her eternity would become so boring, it would feel like a slow, painful death. Hades racked his brain thinking of what job she could be given, but the Underworld Corp was such a well-oiled machine – a fact he was quite proud of – that there was literally nothing she could do to contribute. Nonetheless, he made a mental note to ask Hecate about it later today.

 _The Goddess of Spring doesn’t belong here anyways._ He pushed the thought away as soon as it crept into his mind, but the feeling of guilt lingered. Maybe he had intervened out of selfishness? He couldn’t bear the thought of losing Persephone, and never being able to see her again. Sure, he could visit her in the mortal realm (unless Demeter cock-blocked him, it wouldn’t be her first time…) but that’s all it could ever be – a visit.

The next morning, his eyes were heavy and his head pulsed with a throbbing pain – a combination of too much wine and not enough sleep. After showering and dressing in a charcoal suit with a dark silk shirt, he shuffled into the kitchen.

He was not expecting to be greeted by the buttery aroma of fresh baked scones, sitting on a cooling rack and still warm from the oven, and the strong scent of fresh brewing coffee. It took him a fraction of a minute to realize the mountain of dishes he had left “soaking” in his sink for several days had been washed, dried, and put away. The empty pizza boxes had also been thrown away, and his kitchen looked absolutely spotless.

“Kore…” he mumbled, a small smile appearing on his face. He peeked over each shoulder to see if she had been hiding out of view, but he was alone. He remembered she had mentioned before she baked when she felt anxious. He felt guilty he had left her feeling that way last night, and embarrassed she had cleaned up his mess. Hades, who valued cleanliness almost as much as he valued his beloved rules, had accidentally shown her a side that only two other people (Hera and Hecate) have seen: his depression.

He knew the cleaned kitchen meant Persephone probably hadn’t sleep well either. But Hades blamed that on the seven dogs who slept in her bed (Cordon Bleu, who was slowly warming to the idea of Persephone, preferred to sleep alone on the leather recliner in the theater room). He scribbled a quick “thank you” on a note and placed it next to the cooling rack, before pocketing a few scones and filling his thermos with coffee. He thought of adding, “Call me at the office if you need anything” but remembered her phone was probably still disconnected. He made another mental note to do something about that today.

When he reached his office on Level Five, he was surprised and irritated that the front desk phones were ringing, and no one was sitting there to answer them.

“Why is no one answering the phones?” he demanded to Hecate, as she strolled in a few steps behind him. She wore her typical sunglasses, a dark pantsuit that mirrored Hades’ outfit, and firetruck red lipstick. She regarded him quietly before removing her glasses and tucking them away in her pocket.

“Because you _fired_ the woman who answers them,” she replied, her right hand placed on her hip.

The back of his neck warmed. “Oh, right…” he said in a soft voice. “How did you know?”

“Fatesbook.”

Hades nodded knowingly. Minthe was the type of person who updated her Fatesbook status every hour. He was positive she had left a scathing note how she had been _unjustly_ fired from her job. He wondered if she had omitted the part where she was partially nude in her boss’s house? Hopefully.

“Well, can you please find me a replacement for today? And let HR know there’s now an opening that needs filled?

“Of course,” she sighed, sinking into Minthe’s empty seat and picking up the receiver. Hades squeezed her shoulder in a grateful way as he passed by. She half-smiled without looking at him as she spoke into the phone: “Hades’ office, please hold… Hades’ office, please hold.”

He hung up his jacket and set down his suitcase before settling into his seat. He removed the two scones, and carefully unwrapped them from the napkin he had covered them with. He took a bite and his mouth immediately exploded with rich buttery flavors with a subtle kick of citrus – he didn’t even know he had citrus fruit in his pantry. He washed the breakfast down with coffee. Although he was exhausted from the night, he was in a good mood – what a perfect way to start a morning. After he finished the second scone, his phone rang. He pressed the intercom button with a crumby finger.

“Yes, what is it?” His mouth was still full. He swept the crumbs off his desk and wiped his fingers on his pants.

There was a long pause as the voice on the other end hesitated. “Uhhh, sir, you have a call on line one. It’s Zeus.” The voice was high-pitched, resembling a child’s, and although it sounded familiar, he had a hard time placing her name. Megaera, maybe?

“Put him through, please.” He could hear Megaera fumbling with the buttons, cursing under her breath, until she successfully transferred the call.

“Ahoy hoy brother,” Zeus greeted. “I’m calling to see how the first honeymoon night was? Hopefully she didn’t put up much of a fight…” Hades felt the heat immediately rise in his cheeks. It was infuriating to think Zeus, and probably Demeter, thought he had taken Persephone home straight away to _deflower_ her. “What I’m trying to figure out is why didn’t you kidnap her when you had the chance. You already had my blessing.”

He closed his eyes and pinched the upper bridge of his nose. “That isn’t why…” he stuttered, already too frustrated to form a coherent sentence. “It wasn’t supposed to happen this way, Zeus!” He sucked in a deep breath of air. “You almost took her powers away! I was just trying to save her from a miserable existence. I know you hate Demeter but… what the _fuck!”_

Zeus was silent. Dangerously silent. Hades was already regretting his outburst. _“You know Demeter had no sway in my decision,”_ he snarled in a low tone. Hades felt shivers run down his spine.

He exhaled the breath he’d been keeping in his chest. _“I know.”_ It had been thousands of years since the war, and yet the trauma and memories of bloodshed was still fresh in their minds. Zeus and Hades, without ever mentioning it to each other out loud, were always fearful the Titans, especially Kronos, would somehow return. It was the reason why sleep evaded Hades most nights. He understood why Zeus had been so severe – why he was always so severe – with his punishments. And he knew Zeus threatening to take away her powers was his twisted version of going _easy_ on her.

“Wish I could chat longer, but I’ve got to go. Just please be careful… that’s all I’m saying.”

“Noted. I’ll talk to you later.” He clicked the receiver into the headset. _What am I going to do with her?_ He thought, leaning back in his seat.

* * *

Hermes was bursting with nervous energy on the inside, but maintained a confident and cool composure as he leaned against the water cooler. Leaning against water coolers seemed like something cool guys do, he figured. As he waited in the Level Two break room, he nodded politely at the other employees who entered to warm up lunches in the communal microwave or refill their mugs with burnt coffee. They returned his nods with smiles, but watched him with narrowed eyes. He sipped quietly from a small Styrofoam cup, trying to look inconspicuous.

He was close to giving up and leaving when a tall, slender brass-skinned woman entered the room and strode past him, stopping at the vending machine adjacent to the water cooler. Hermes noticed how strikingly beautiful she was and immediately felt his throat tighten. Her skin had a metallic sheen and glistened even in the poor office lighting. She had pulled her thick curly hair into a bun at the crown of her head, and she wore a long-sleeved white blouse and a form-fitting pencil skirt. She reviewed her choices as Hermes peeked at her from the corner of his eye. She could feel his glance, but chose to ignore his not-so-discreet ogling.

Hermes pivoted slightly to his right. His throat still felt constricted. “Hi, are you Nemesis?”

She blinked at him with her brilliant green eyes, speckled with gold, and slowly looked him over. “Yes…” she said. “Do I know you?”

“No, but my name is Hermes, and I’ve seen you around, but I haven’t had the chance to introduce myself. I work as a soul collector on Level One.” He stuck out his hand to shake, and immediately regretted the decision. Maybe she wouldn’t notice how sweaty his palm was? She took his hand limply and he shook her arm a little _too_ briskly. She forced a tight smile and quickly pulled her hand back once he released it.

“Nice to meet you.” She decided she wasn’t thirsty after all and turned towards the exit. Hermes took a step, obstructing her pathway.

“Hey, so you’re a shade trainer, right? I bet that’s difficult, humans can be so dumb, am I right?”

Nemesis smirked. “I actually train the shade trainers, but yes, shades tend to be challenging. They are one-minded and are distracted easily, but they respond well to structure and authority in most cases.” She spoke in a slow, sophisticated tone that reminded Hermes of an aristocrat, or someone who took themselves too seriously.

“Hey, do you like music?”

She blinked again. “Yes, but I think typically everyone does…”

“Me too!” he replied a little too loudly. “There is actually a band playing tomorrow night at a bar called Elysian Fields, and a bunch of us from work are going. It’s going to be a lot of fun… I think Hecate – have you met her, she’s the chief assistant? – is going, and some other people. You should come, here’s a flyer.” He dug in his pocket and retrieved a wrinkled neon green paper and shoved it into her hands. She held it weakly, as if he had handed her chewed gum, until she straightened it out on her skirt. Hermes chuckled nervously as she glanced it over.

She cocked an eyebrow and looked up from the paper at him. “Actually, that sounds like fun. I’ve lived in the Underworld for two years now and I haven’t been to any of the bars downtown. Count me in.” Hermes grinned widely and stepped aside, allowing her to pass. He exhaled a deep breath of relief once she was gone. With his hands still sweaty, he pulled out a cellphone and drafted a text to Hecate.

_Mission accomplished. She said she’ll be there tomorrow._

His phone automatically pinged with her reply. _Good work_. He sighed with relief knowing he had accomplished his job. His phone pinged again. _I hope you don’t have any plans tomorrow night, because you’re coming._

He furiously typed a reply. _No!! I don’t want to be the third wheel on your weird girl date!_

_Then you better bring someone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I'm sure you know, Hecate is asexual/aromantic in LO and hopefully in the next chapter I will be addressing that part of her a little more. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please share your likes/dislikes! Thanks for all the comments/kudos so far!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titanomachy: Battle of the titans.  
> Moussaka: An eggplant or potato-based casserole.

Persephone awoke to three cold, wet noses pressed against her face. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see three pairs of steely blue eyes peering back at her. She could hear the low thump of a tail hitting the ground.

“Good boy… Did Hades let you skip work today?” She reached out and wrapped her arms around the closest neck and pushed her face into the soft fur. Cerberus whined restlessly in response. “Go play,” she whispered, before releasing him. He was anxious to join the other dogs outside, but not without Persephone’s permission.

She stretched out her arms and legs, now that she had the whole bed to herself, and released an audible yawn. Looking at the alarm clock on the nightstand, she was shocked how late it was; it was already a quarter past noon. She did have a hard time sleeping though, tossing and turning for most of the night, until she crawled out of bed to distract her racing thoughts with baking.

With her shoulder-length hair frizzed up in the back like a peacock and still wearing the oversized pajama shirt, she padded through the empty house, exploring her new home. The hardwood felt cold against her bare feet and sent chills up her body as she walked. She warmed herself by sipping slowly and deeply from a cup of chamomile she had made in the kitchen. She spotted the thank you note Hades had left, and it made her heart feel as warm as the tea she was drinking.

She wandered aimlessly until she came upon a wide marble staircase that led to an uncharted floor.

_I bet that’s where his room is…_

She could feel Libera’s presence standing on the edges of her mind; she wore a large catlike grin across her face. “You should go see. I know you’re wondering what it feels like to lay in his bed,” she purred in Persephone’s ear. 

She did wonder how soft his sheets were, and what his clothes smelled like. She imagined herself standing in his closet holding his jackets and pantsuits as she inhaled deeply. She could still remember how he smelled the night of the kiss; sweet but musky, like sandalwood, mixed with a faint trace of tobacco. She forced herself to step away from the banister and turn around, afraid if she waited any longer her curiosity would overpower her.

She found herself in the library, and while admiring the rows of books, she was reminded of her very first night here – the night of the Panathenaea. Even through her hazy, drugged perspective, she remembered how gentle he had been as he carefully removed her shoes and tucked her into bed.

She sat down at a small oak desk that sat in the corner of the room and pulled out a pen and paper from inside the drawer. She tapped the tip of her pen against her lips, unknowingly marking the corner of her mouth with black ink, as she pondered what to write.

_Dear Mama,_

_How are you? I hope you’re doing well…_

She scrutinized the page, staring at the inky cursive letters, until her vision blurred. She sighed and crumpled the paper in her hands. She tossed the ball in a waste basket and moved to the shelf of books to her left. She studied the spines until she found a book that piqued her interest, and plucked it off the shelf – _Titanomachy: Volume I._

With the book tucked under her arm, she followed the faint echoes of barking dogs to the backyard. The yard was widespread and well-kept; the grass was neatly trimmed and the hedges that separated the house from the _nosy_ neighbors were perfectly manicured. But from a professional gardener’s perspective, it was basic and frankly, a little boring. That seemed to be the overarching theme for landscape in the Underworld – modern and sleek, but no pizazz. She had been unable to find any types of flowers, not even a blossoming weed. 

_I guess it’s hard to grow when there’s no sunlight._

She physically shuddered at the word sunlight because, despite her best efforts of ignoring it, her mind immediately thought of _him._

She imagined Apollo and Artemis sitting together in her living room, watching as the images of a familiar Goddess flashed before their eyes on the evening news. Artemis would be shocked, appalled that she had opened her house to a murderess. Apollo would sit there smugly with a “I-knew-she-was-evil” look on his face.

Would he show Artemis the naked pictures, claiming Persephone had sent them in an attempt to seduce him?

Something turned in Persephone’s stomach and a wave of nausea washed over her. She could taste the sweet tang of bile in her mouth.

And how long would it be until the pictures reached her mother? Or _Hades?_

She felt her vision tunnel as she slowly fell to her knees. She clung blindly to the grass as the world spun around her. Once she felt the coarse, gnarled texture of bark beneath her palms, she was able to focus on breathing deep and slow, and the sensation passed. Without realizing it, she had crawled on hands and knees to the only tree in the backyard.

The tree was contorted with a giant crack down the middle; it was so decayed, the bark almost felt petrified beneath her fingers. Once she was steady on her feet, she closed her eyes and pressed her palms against the tree, listening intently for the low vibrations of life. The tree’s spirit was weak and almost impossible to detect – like the soft ripple on the water’s surface – but she was alive.

_I’m here to help you grow, when you’re ready._

* * *

It was 6 PM sharp when Hades arrived home. She knew it was him from the tumultuous howling and excited nails clicking on hardwood as the garage groaned open. She was sitting on the couch in the front room – the same couch her mother had sat – with the book propped open and Pomelia curled into a sleeping ball on her lap.

She could hear his approaching footsteps and became hyperaware of the fact her hair was still knotted in the back and she hadn’t brushed her teeth yet. She quickly combed through the knots in her hair with her fingers and tucked the loose strands behind her ears. Hades gave her an awkward smile when he entered the room. She could see the outline of his muscled pecs through his buttoned shirt and she felt her heartbeat quicken.

“It smells delicious,” he said, sitting on the other side of the loveseat. He was referring to the casserole that was cooking in the oven. Persephone resisted the urge to scoot next to him and press against the side of his body.

“I hope you like moussaka. It’s vegetarian, though.”

“I can’t wait.”

She eyed the shopping bag he had brought in and set next to his feet. The outside of the bag read “Pomegranate” in big blocked letters. “Did you have a mini shopping spree today?” she teased.

He rubbed his hands on his thighs. “Actually… it’s for you.” He plopped the plastic bag on the seat between them, and she slowly opened the lip of the bag and peered inside. She pulled out a small white box that was slightly larger than her palm. She opened the lid to reveal a cellphone. “I tried calling you… the night you went missing, and it told me your phone was disconnected. So, I took the liberty of adding you to my plan, and I upgraded your phone. I hope that was okay…”

She set the box beside her and opened the bag again. She pulled out a larger box with the words “Pomegranate XI Series” printed in bold, glossy letters on front. She stared unblinkingly at the box in her hands, already aware of what it held inside. “How did you know –”

He chuckled, the skin around his scarlet eyes crinkling. “I saw your laptop the night I slept over. It looks like something that belongs in the dumpster.” She was quiet for a long moment, her eyes still glued to the box. She could feel Hades shift in his seat. He asked in a quiet voice, “Do you not like it? I can return it if you don’t…”

She blinked back the stinging in her eyes and shook her head from side to side. “No, I love it. Thank you… this is really thoughtful.”

He released a long breath. “Well, I’m glad to hear that. You’re going to need a new laptop anyways… I called today and transferred your classes to Millennium Institute. The Dean was opposed at first, she didn’t like the idea of having you start weeks into the semester; but I was able to convince her, once she knew _who_ she was talking to.”

She felt a tightness in her chest as her whole body tensed. “Why would you do that? I’m already enrolled in school…” she said through clenched teeth. She could feel her hair tickle her back as it began to grow, and although she couldn’t see it, she could feel sharp thorns sprout from her crown and begin to snake down her head. Hades studied her for a moment with his mouth pressed into a thin line.

“Kore,” his tone was careful and even. “Don’t you understand? You’re banished from Olympus… forever. That includes school.” 

The thorns wilted and disappeared and her hair ceased growing. She inched closer to him on the couch and stared at him with wide, frightened eyes. “But can’t you talk to Zeus? I worked so hard to get into that school, it’s always been my dream, even since I was little. If you just told him how important it was to me –”

She was rambling, but Hades held up a square hand to silence her. “I’m sorry, this is nonnegotiable.” He straightened in his seat and his face softened. “I know MI isn’t as highly-ranked as Olympus University, but it’s still an excellent school with great programs. I thought you would be happy…”

She turned her head away, and petted Pomelia’s silky fur. She could feel Libera’s presence as she encouraged and coaxed her bubbling fury. Persephone had to concentrate deeply to suppress these wrathful feelings. “All my life, I’ve been controlled,” she spoke in such a low tone, it was barely a whisper. “My mother. TGEOM. It doesn’t matter what I studied, or what school I attended; my future had already been decided for me.” She finally turned to face Hades; the sclera of her eyes gleamed with a crimson hue. “You were the first person who made me feel like I actually had control over my life.”

“I know it’s hard to believe, but I know exactly what it feels like to be trapped.” He stared at the book she had borrowed from the library, which sat open-faced on the armrest; he opened his mouth to say something else, but stopped.

“How could you? You’re a king. You’re free to do whatever you want.”

“Trust me, being king isn’t as liberating as you might think…” To her surprise, he reached over and touched the top of her hand. When she didn’t pull away, he wrapped his hand around hers and squeezed softly. She liked the feeling of his calloused fingers pressed against her skin. “Kore, I know this situation isn’t ideal… but I will do whatever I can to make you feel comfortable. Just tell me what I can do to help.”

“Actually, there is one thing… I want to get my driver’s license.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks to wikipedia for helping with all my lazy research (lol). Please tell me what you think of this chapter, good or bad, your comments give me pooower! :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I enjoy reading your comments so much, and I hope you guys continue to let me know what you think and how I'm doing. Especially how I addressed Hecate's asexuality. You know, this is my first fanfic and obviously the first time I've ever written about an asexual character, so I hope I addressed it in a respectful/truthful way. Let me know how I did, thanks! :)

_Snip. Snip. Snip._

Persephone held the shears lightly in her right hand as she pulled the hair taut and cut. Clumps of hair fell to the ground and gathered as a rose petal halo around her feet. Her tongue poked out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrated. As she worked, her mind wandered to Artemis, who always assisted her during haircuts. Artemis preferred to use her large hunting knife because she believed the sharper the blade, the better the trim.

She thought of texting, calling her friend, but fear paralyzed her.

By the time she was finished, her biceps were aching. She inspected her work by turning her head side to side in the new mirror Hades had hung in her bathroom. The hair fell barely past her ears and flicked up at the ends, giving it a shaggy appearance. It wasn’t her best work – cutting hair without a second person was much harder – but it would do for now. She doubted it would stay this length for very long, especially after the emotional whirlwind the last 48 hours had been.

Libera had been suspiciously quiet during the haircut. She hadn’t made a peep the entire day. Which was out of character because she seemed to appear when Persephone was feeling her lowest, like today.

Her first driving lesson was this morning. When she found Hades, he was standing at the island, reading the weekend newspaper; a large “Dog Dad” mug in his hand. He was wearing a light gray chiton: his mortal disguise. He gave her a surprised look when he noticed her as if he’d been caught red-handed.

“Kore.” His tone was already apologetic. “I’m so sorry. I’ve been summoned to Athens to oversee some repairs on the Acropolis. I guess the last time when Zeus had Poseidon do it, the roof almost collapsed. I promise once I get back, I’ll take you driving.”

It was 7 PM and he was still gone.

She tried to not let it bother her, she knew being king was a 27-hour job with no guaranteed weekends off, but her day alone dragged at a glacial speed.

Not even Libera bothered to keep her company. She would have taken even a snarky comment at this point.

Anything to distract herself.

She tried to read, but the Titanomachy was only as interesting as stuffy textbooks written centuries ago could be. What had peeked her attention was the story of Kronos and his siblings fighting against their father, Uranus.

Father divided against sons; sons killing their fathers because of power and greed. How very _human_. It made sense her mother had chosen to conceive without the assistance of a man. Something Demeter has always been strangely proud of.

When she was younger, her mother would talk about the war in bits and pieces, but only after Persephone had begged her incessantly. Demeter was the type of person who did not enjoy dwelling in the past, her mind was always set on the future. It was why she was such a successful businesswoman; she was always thinking one step ahead. It now dawned on Persephone the reason Demeter never shared those stories – it was probably distressing to talk and relive those bloodstained memories from the past.

Persephone’s knowledge of the Six Traitor Dynasty history may have been fragmented, but she knew about Kronos. Everyone did. He was the bogeyman that haunted every young Olympians’ nightmares. His terror had even reached Persephone in the mortal realm. When she asked her mother to check for monsters in the closest, it was because of Kronos.

And yet, so far, the book had painted him as the hero. Before he had become a Titan, he had freed all four realms by conquering Uranus and ending his tyrannous reign.

And how did he do that?

By following his mother’s advice and _castrating_ his father with a scythe. Persephone had audibly gasped when she read that part.

She thought back to the heated argument she and Hades had after the trial. She could picture his face vividly, his thick brows knitted together, his mouth pulled into a tight line underneath his sharp nose, and his eyes burning crimson as he glared at her with disdain. She thought of how the words “Titan” and “Bringer of Death” had dripped so easily off his tongue. At the time, she was horrified he had even compared her to those monsters. And now, as she read, her thoughts wondered how does someone, like Kronos, transforms from the hero to the world’s most feared villain so quickly?

The answer to her question pulsated underneath her skin. Something mystic and terrible ripped and rolled inside her veins; an ancient power begging to be released.

She had tasted the deliciousness of her powers during her first act of wrath and knew how easily it was to yield to those primal instincts. It had become a daily struggle not to succumb to those powers again.

The power swelled inside of her. Her mind echoed with icy words that sent shivers up and down her spine: _How much longer until Hades locks you up in Tartarus?_

She slammed the book shut and threw it against the wall. It connected and left a small indentation in the plaster. If Persephone wasn’t such a book lover, she would have tossed it in the fireplace as well.

***

A trail of rose petals followed her from the bathroom to the bed. She sat on the edge, her elbows on her knees, and her head rested on her fists. Cerberus snored loudly from the opposite end of the bed. There was a sharp pang in her stomach, and she wondered if Hades would bring dinner. She picked up her phone next to her and considered texting him. But she didn’t want to bother him while he was working, and she was struggling to navigate her phone.

The interface was confusing. She couldn’t figure out which icon contained her contacts; there were too many to keep track of. Her old phone may have been outdated, cracked, and held together with duct tape, but at least she understood how to use it. With her new phone, she felt like a caveman learning technology for the first time.

All three of Cerberus’ heads shot up and emitted a low, warning growl. All six ears flattened in unison; his heads pointed towards the large window. Her pulse quickened as she crawled across the mattress and peered out the glass into the backyard.

Persephone thought maybe they had mistaken a small animal for an actual threat when she spotted a burgundy-colored man crouched in the hedges. Cerberus stood up, taking an aggressive stance, ready to attack.

“Calm down, it’s just Hermes!”

She unlatched the window and it swung open. The cold evening breeze nipped her face but felt good against her skin. Hermes startled at the sound of his name but relaxed once he spotted Persephone waving frantically at him from the window. The corners of his mouth quirked into a goofy smile as he pushed off the ground. He leveled himself in the air with the window.

“What are you doing here? And why are you sneaking around? You could have just knocked like a normal person, you know…” She moved aside as he crawled through the window with his long limbs, and pulled him into a tight hug once he was sitting upright. Her nose stung from his overpowering cologne.

“Well, I didn’t want to run into Hades. He said I’m not allowed in his house. And I tried texting you, but it said your phone is disconnected?”

“Oh, I got a new phone.” She shoved her device into his hands. “Here, add your number for me.”

His face lit up as he delicately cradled the phone in his hands like a newborn baby. “How did you get this? This model hasn’t even been released yet…” Persephone could almost hear the clicking of the connection in his brain. “Oh. Right.”

Hades owned the company, so of course, he would have access to products not even released to the market yet.

She shrugged as she tossed the phone on the mattress. It bounced and landed close to the edge. Hermes gasped in horror at the disrespect. Persephone rolled her eyes, thinking her brick of a phone could withstand any drop.

“So, what are you doing here?”

“I’m here to steal you away for the night. There’s a small concert going on downtown, and I was wondering if you’d accompany me… As long as it’s okay with your warden.” He gave her a sheepish grin.

“He’s not my warden,” she snapped. Hermes held up both his hands in defense. “Plus, he’s not home anyway. I doubt he’ll notice I’m gone.” She could see Hermes exhale a breath of relief from the corner of her eye. “And yes, I’d love to go. What kind of concert?”

“Rock, mostly.”

“I’ve never been to one of those; I don’t even know what to wear…” She surveyed the armoire full of clothes. The ones that had been delivered just as Hades had promised. Her clothes were elegant, simple, and ranged from blindingly white to soft cream – definitely not suitable for a rock concert. She glanced at Hermes, who’s clothes screamed grunge: ripped jeans, flannel shirt, and black combat boots.

The only grungy thing in her closet was old gardening clothes. 

She shifted through the hanging dresses, skirts, and blouses until at the end of the rack she found a black cropped tee-shirt that belonged to Artemis. It must have gotten mixed up in her laundry. She pulled the shirt over her chest; positive it would be too small – Hermes pretended to stare at his phone while he ogled her from the corner of his eye. The shirt tightly stretched across her chest but it still fit. She pulled on a pair of over-sized gardening overalls. Hopefully, the bar was dark enough no one noticed the dirt stains on both knees. A small sliver of pink skin poked through each side of the overalls. She pulled on a pair of converses (also used for gardening) and announced, “I’m ready to go!”

She squealed as Hermes wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her off the ground. She always forgot how tall he was until she was next to him. “Awesome! Let’s go.”

***

The night air was even brisker soaring above the city. The wind whipped her bare arms and face, numbing her skin, and she held her arms folded close to her chest for warmth. She was glad the roaring wind masked her chattering teeth. Below the landscape of affluent townhouses started to look familiar to her. She wondered what Hades’ neighbors did for work to afford houses as opulent as his. She may have grown up with her mother as an heiress, but she always felt uncomfortable in the face of wealth. Her human neighbors lived in houses they had made from sun-dried bricks. And the temple she had lived in with her mother was simple and unassuming, nothing compared to the citadel Hades was currently overseeing.

Hermes touched down in a vacant parking lot. The surrounding streets were dark and bare, except for the harsh yellow glow of streetlamps.

“I was thinking we could walk the rest of the way,” he said after she had landed moments after him. She was about to ask if he had accidentally gone in the wrong direction when he grabbed her hand and led her across the street into a pitch-black alley.

She could hear the bustling street before she could see it.

Downtown was just one road, lined on both sides with bars, restaurants, souvenir gift shops, and to her horror – strip clubs. Beautiful women wearing nothing but leather corset sets and painted red lips, stood outside beckoning to civilians. Above the establishments, blinding neon signs flashed obnoxiously advertising: Good Food, Cheap Beer, and Topless Dancers.

Despite the raunchy atmosphere of downtown, people of all ages – drunk older men to young families with children – crowded the street. She clung tightly to Hermes’ shirt so she would not be swept away in the tidal wave of people. Hermes walked confidentially through the crowd, grinning from ear to ear. Either amused to see Persephone uncomfortable and out of her element, or he genuinely enjoyed the wickedness that surrounded him; she couldn’t tell.

“I can’t believe Hades is okay with all of this,” she said. They had stopped to watch a street performer. She motioned to the strip club behind them. Along with leather, a woman held a long whip in her hand.

She could hear the crowd squeal with glee as the whip cracked in the air.

“Hades may be a prude, but do you know what he is okay with? Money. And those places bring in _a lot_ of money. Plus, don’t feel bad for the women, I heard they’re offered free healthcare at those clubs.”

Further down the street, the sidewalk widened so Persephone could walk without bumping into someone.

“I’m sorry how things turned out,” Hermes said unexpectedly. Her view shifted towards the ground but squeezed his hand. She knew he really wanted to say, _I’m sorry you got caught._

“I know,” she said after a pause. “I’m sorry I dragged you into it. It wasn’t fair.” Her memory of that day was fragmented, but she remembered Hermes clearly. He had found her unconscious in the sacred garden as the city, enveloped in a cloud of smoke, burned in the distance. Hermes happened to be flying overhead, on his way to deliver some packages, when he spotted her body below. Her gown was covered in soot and streaks of human blood, and it was so shredded it barely clung to her skin. He had pulled off his shirt to cover her exposed torso before carrying her home to Demeter.

He shrugged. “That’s what friends are for – covering up the crime scene after you’ve massacred an entire village.” It was a joke, but her stomach tilted and her skin paled. She felt a wave of nausea wash over her. Hermes noticed the subtle change in her skin and cleared his throat. “Sorry.”

“I hope Zeus didn’t punish you too much…” She was afraid to even ask.

“He actually doesn’t know. Neither does Hades, and I hope to keep it that way…”

“Of course. I won’t say anything.” After a moment, she added, “I’m sort of relieved it’s out in the open. It was hard carrying that alone with no one to talk to. It was really starting to eat me up inside. Now it feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I still feel so guilty what I did to those humans…”

“Eh. I wouldn’t worry about it. Humans are so fragile and easily replaceable. They all were going to die eventually.”

She nodded dejectedly. “Does Artemis know?” Her voice was quiet and sad.

His goofy smile faded into a frown. “Hestia told her. But on the bright side, it seems like Zeus has been able to keep it out of mainstream media. The news knows there had been a disaster in the mortal realm, but so far they are unable to identify what, or who caused it.”

Before she could ask a follow-up question about her friend, he announced, “We’re here!”

***

The bar was smaller than she imagined, especially for a concert. But then again, the only concerts (if you could call them that) she’s attended were nymphs plucking on harpsichords in the forest during work breaks. The concert hadn’t started yet; the raised platform at the opposite end of the room sat empty except for two guitars and drum set waiting eagerly to be played. The room was already packed with people, and Persephone felt claustrophobic as she and Hermes pushed through the crowd. Hermes tried speaking to her, but she could not hear him over the roar of voices. He pointed to a booth across the room occupied by two women.

“Hecate!” Persephone squealed as she plopped down on the seat next to her and wrapped her arms around her neck; Hecate returned the gesture with equal enthusiasm.

Hecate pulled away to stare at her with piercing eyes. “How are you?”

“I’m fine,” she said, hoping Hecate wouldn’t notice the strain in her voice. Hecate motioned to the tall, bronze woman sitting next to her.

“Persephone, let me introduce you to my colleague, Nemesis. She is head of shade coordination. Nemesis, this is Persephone, Goddess of Spring. She is our intern from Olympus, and now I guess the Underworld’s newest resident.” Nemesis reached across the table and shook Persephone’s hand. Nemesis was stoic and regal and reminded her of the beautiful statues humans sculpted in their likeness.

Nemesis offered her a friendly smile. “I’m rather new to the Underworld as well. The constant darkness is an adjustment, but you’ll learn to love it.” She paused. “The Underworld does seem like an odd place for the Goddess of Spring…”

Persephone hesitated. “I needed a change. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise.” 

Hermes placed a tall glass of beer in front of her on the table. Persephone stared at the amber liquid and the condensation drops looked like sweat beads on the outside of the glass. She became acutely aware that she hadn’t eaten anything since this morning. She took a sip, the taste was sweet but bitter on her tongue, and she could already feel the center of her chest begin to warm. She knew she’d have to slowly pace herself. Hermes, sitting across from her at the table, released a satisfied “ahh” – already finished with his first glass.

***

The room was spinning when Hermes placed another beer in front of her. She felt too warm and happy to object. She smiled lazily as she sipped. Hermes left to visit with some friends waving to him from the bar, leaving her alone with Hecate, who was nursing a blacktop. Nemesis had excused herself to the bathroom.

“Are you on a date?” Persephone blurted. She tried not to let her words slur, but her tongue felt heavy.

Hecate watched the dark liquid swirl in her glass before taking another sip. “I guess you could call it that.”

Persephone’s eyes widened. She leaned in close to Hecate as if she was about to share a piece of devastating news. “I thought you told me you didn’t do that… date.” It was true. During her stay in the mortal realm, Hecate and Persephone spent most of their nights whispering secrets underneath the stars (Well, it was mostly Persephone who did the whispering, but Hecate was content to listen). When Persephone asked her who she had a crush on, she simply replied: “I don’t have a crush. I don’t date at all. I’m just not romantically attracted to people.”

There was a long-drawn-out pause. “Really?”

_“Really.”_

Persephone thought she was pulling a prank. But after several more prodding questions, she realized Hecate was telling the truth. Her small, sheltered world had been momentarily shaken. Persephone couldn’t believe _not_ having a crush was even an option. 

Hecate turned towards Persephone. Her face was unreadable. “Just because I’m not romantic, doesn’t mean I don’t desire companionship. I feel like something is missing from my life recently, and I can’t figure out what it is. Sometimes I feel lonely in my house, and I think I want to open it to someone. I don’t know if that someone would be a roommate or a partner...”

“Or a dog.”

Hecate chuckled. “I’m sorry, but I refuse to adopt eight dogs. I’d rather be lonely. Nonetheless, I find Nemesis very… intriguing. I enjoy talking to her, so I’m interested to see where this goes. How are things with you and Hades? Are you adjusting?”

“It’s fine,” she said in a choked voice that indicated otherwise. Their relationship had been put through so much turmoil in the past 48 hours, and it didn’t feel _fine._ Hecate placed a hand on her arm. Her yellow eyes softened as if she could read her mind.

“I know Hades is stubborn sometimes, but he has a kind heart. He just wants the best for you. We all do. It’s going to be a hard adjustment, but I’m here to talk if you ever need it.”

Her eyes glistened and she quickly blinked away the tears. _“Thank you.”_

Persephone felt a tug on her arm, and she looked over to see Hermes pulling her out of the booth. “Hey, let’s dance!”

She glanced over at Hecate with raised eyebrows, who immediately shook her head. “No thank you, I think Nemesis and I are going to leave and take a walk through downtown.” She squeezed Persephone once again before leaving with Nemesis’s hand tucked into the crook of her elbow.

The music swelled, and thanks to liquid courage, she danced without any inhibition. Her body moved fluidly and rhythmically to the electric twang of the guitar and the scratchy melodic voice of the singer. Hermes swung in and out of her peripheral, picking her up and swinging her small frame to the beat of the music.

Most of the crowd had dispersed as the band started their last song. It was a slow, melodic love ballad that Persephone and Hermes slowly swayed to. She placed her head against his firm chest as his arms tightened around her waist. She could feel the sticky sweat on his arms, and when she closed her eyes, she could hear the loud _thump-thump-thump_ of his heartbeat.

“I’m gonna go close the tab,” he yelled into her ear. She nodded but remained where she was standing. She thought of Hades and wondered what type of music he enjoyed listening to. Probably classical jazz, or something adult like that. She wondered if he’d ever willingly go with her to a concert like this…

She had imagined it was Hades she was slowly swaying with, instead of Hermes. She imagined her head resting against his firm chest; the smell of his skin, sweat mingled with sandalwood.

Her skin began to tingle as the center of her chest warmed again. 

She opened her eyes and her gaze focused on a tall, lean man facing the platform. He was so close to the singer; he could have reached out and touched his feet. Although his back faced Persephone, there was something familiar about him: leather jacket, jet black hair, a small silver of purple skin poking above his collar. 

_Apollo._

The room started to spin again, but not from the alcohol. Her mouth dried and she could feel the burn of bile in her throat. Her breathing became ragged as racing thoughts clanged around in her head like nails in a tin can: _What is he doing here?! He’s not allowed in the Underworld._

_I’m not safe._

She repeated the words in her head until it became a chant: _Not safe. Not safe. Not safe._

The man turned around as if he could hear the screaming in her head, but before she could see the golden citrine irises, she was gone.

***

A daemon with purple skin and jet-black hair turned just in time to see a young Goddess gaping at him at the other end of the bar. Her mouth and eyes widened with horror before she scrambled out of the building as if she’d seen a ghost.


	13. Chapter 13

Her converses squeaked against the sidewalk as she ran. A few pedestrians yelled at her, telling her to _“watch it”_ as she shoved past, but she couldn’t hear them over the blood pounding in her ears. She took a sharp right into the mouth of an empty alley that ushered her into a new, unfamiliar street. But she continued to run, yielding total control to instinct – or Libera – whoever wanted to take the reins. It didn’t matter to Persephone.

Two men, wearing matching white smocks, stood outside an empty restaurant smoking short, fat cigars as she passed.

“Hey, sweetheart, where you off to in such a hurry? Did your boyfriend piss you off?” the shorter man hollered. “If you come back, I’ll help you forget all about him.” Persephone could overhear the other one chuckle darkly in response.

She dug her heels into the pavement, and with one fluid motion, turned to face the men. They smiled eagerly as she approached them with the slow, calculated steps – the walk of a predator. Through the rubber soles and the thick concrete, she could feel the earth underneath tremble and quiver with new life. The air, filled with the smell of tobacco smoke, suddenly became heavy with the dank, woody aroma of a forest. There was a dull ache above her shoulder blades as branches sprouted from her skin, piercing the thin cotton of the borrowed crop top.

“Come closer so I can see your beautiful face.”

She stepped into the harsh glow of the streetlight and the men choked on their laughter. Their skin turned pale and ashen as their eyes, wide as saucers, looked at her face. Her shoulders. And finally, heavenward, to the twisted branches, cascaded with leaves, spread out behind her like a pair of wings. _“What’s wrong with you?”_ one of them screamed.

There was a _crack_ of thunder and the earth trembled in response. The men fell backward, thwarting any chance they had to flee.

The crack of thunder wasn’t a force of nature, but the sound of concrete breaking as the earth cleaved open.

The pair screamed as thick, sinewy vines appeared between broken pieces of concrete and snaked their way towards them. The vines, thick as their forearms, wrapped tightly around their ankles and wrists; binding them to the ground. The whites of their eyes bulged and the veins on their necks distended as they thrashed. The vines slithered up their bodies to their necks, slowly constricting as their bright, red faces turned to a frighteningly purple hue. Ammonia filled the air as the front of their trousers became soaked with fresh urine.

A scythe materialized in her hand. The blade gleamed menacingly with reflected moonlight. The binds around their necks loosened as she approached, and with hoarse voices, the men cried out for help. For mothers. For Gods and Goddess. Anyone.

But there was no savior to answer.

She raised her arm straight into the sky, preparing for a clean-cut, just as she had done to those humans in the sacred rose garden.

There was a dull thud as someone picked up her body and threw her into a neighboring brick wall. Her vision blurred as her eyes adjusted on the celestial being who had thrown her; now kneeling on the ground next to the men. The being glowed as bright as quicksilver as he cut off the vines that shackled them to the ground. His long silver hair floated behind him like a cape. She had never seen this God before… but knew him with every fiber of her being.

_Kronos._

Here to take her to Tartarus. But he would have to kill her first.

She kept her eyes locked on his broad back as she knelt and swiped the weapon she had dropped. Her body remained low as she crept forward. When she was three feet away – close enough to kill, but far enough he couldn’t sense her – she cocked her arm into position. Ready once again for a clean break.

 _“Look out!”_ It was one of the men. With the swiftness of a viper, Kronos turned on the balls of his feet and caught her arm. Muscles tightened underneath his skin – skin that showed the entire galaxy; the vastness of it – and gripped her so tightly, she felt as though her wrist might break. She clawed at his chest with her free hand; scratching his skin. He did not show any sign of pain as he grasped her other arm.

She waited for his next move, but he just stood, holding her arms out in front of her. She finally dared to look in his face. She imagined mocking, onyx eyes that frequently starred in her nightmares, but instead, she saw Hades’ staring back at her. His eyes burned with the white-hot fury of a dying star. And behind them existed not hatred… but sadness. Remorse.

 _“Hades.”_ Her throat bobbed as she released the scythe. It clanged as it landed on the ground.

He was silent but kept her gaze, unflinching. Dark shadows appeared in the corners of her vision until her view was completely darkened. She did not resist the cool mist as it enfolded around her mind. Instead, she accepted it with open arms, falling into a deep undisturbed sleep.

* * *

Persephone awoke in a small dark room. The only light source was a flickering fire in the hearth; faint orange light danced on the walls. The room looked unfamiliar, and Persephone wondered if Hades had taken her to Tartarus, and this was the lobby where you waited before they locked you up. But her eyes adjusted, and she recognized the small sitting room in his house.

She was wrapped in a large crocheted blanket on the couch, and although she felt cold, she was sweating profusely. The overalls she wore clung to her sticky, wet back. She adjusted in her seat and winced from a sharp pain in her left side – probably the side that had connected with the wall.

“You’re going to be sore for a while, but no broken bones,” Hades said in a flat tone. He was next to her on the couch, but sitting as far away as possible, almost pressed against the armrest. He sat forward with his elbows resting on his knees. He still wore his mortal robe, but the piece of cloth that hung over his shoulder had been torn, revealing most of his scarred chest and the fresh scratches she had given him.

“How did I get here?” Her throat felt raw as if she had swallowed broken glass.

“I used my powers to put you to sleep. Which can cause unpleasant side effects…” Well, that explained the throat pain. Without meeting her eye, he handed her a full glass of water and two small red capsules. She accepted wordlessly.

“How long was I out?”

“A few hours.”

“Those men?” She swallowed hard, despite the dull ache in her throat. She was afraid to even finish the question.

If Hades showed any emotion, rage, or detestation, he did well to hide it. He kept his face completely neutral and his tone flat. “They’ll be fine. A few bruises, especially around their necks…” He paused, as if somehow, she had forgotten she was the reason their tracheas had almost collapsed. “But they’ll survive. They’re seeking medical attention as we speak.”

“Are you… okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” How could she be so stupid, and confuse him for Kronos. She had seen him in his true celestial form before, and yet, in her panicked, fearful state, her mind only saw Kronos. Just as her mind had tricked her into seeing Apollo.

Finally, he turned his head to face her. His piercing, red eyes burned with silent fury. She did not dare to fully meet his gaze, but could not look away. So, she settled looking at his clenched jaw. _“I’m fine..._ Are you going to tell me what the hell happened? Did those men try to hurt you?”

She sunk lower into the blanket and pulled the edges towards her face. She could lie, tell him that those men had tried to hurt her… but aside from the catcalling, they were innocent. They were just two men who happened to be in the wrong place when she passed by. 

She studied the small pink scar forming on her knuckle, the place where the glass had been embedded; quietly weighing her options. She decided to tell him the truth. “No. They didn’t. I just… lost control, and they were in the way.”

She watched as his face fell, revealing his devastation. She wouldn’t be surprised if he changed his mind and escorted her to Tartarus right now.

“What made you lose control?”

“I don’t know…” Lie. She knew from his raised eyebrows, he could sense she was withholding the truth.

His words were spoken clearly, carefully: “Last time you… lost control… it’s because the humans killed your sisters. Did anything set you off –”

“No.”

“So, you’re telling me you hospitalized two innocent bystanders for no reason? I don’t believe that’s true…” He paused a beat. “I know there are personal things you are trying to work through; I sensed it from our very first phone call. But when it threatens the safety of my citizens, my kingdom, I have every right to know." He paused again, almost smiling. "I could make you tell me. Command you. It’s one of the privileges of being king.”

She waited for him to speak the command that would loosen her tongue.

But nothing happened. He sighed, before adding, “You still owe me one personal question, you know?”

A tiny hand reached out slowly from the blankets and hesitated before touching his arm. She waited for him to wrench away, recoil at her touch. But he remained as frozen as a statue. “Please. I just need a little more time. I want to tell you… but I’m not ready. Not yet. Just be patient with me. _Please.”_

“My patience is wearing very thin,” he snarled under his breath.

_“I know.”_

“It doesn’t have to be me you talk to. I could set you up with someone –”

 _“No, I’m fine. I’m taking care of it.”_ Hades gave her an incredulous look but did not protest. She desperately wanted him to believe her, but she could already see the mistrust forming behind his narrowed eyes.

The sharp ache shot through her body and she stifled a grimace as she stood up. She quickly excused herself, and Hades nodded goodnight to her without another word. She paused in the doorway, and stole a glance from him – he still sat forward, already lost in his thoughts. He looked so tired; eye-bags and stress-lines already forming on his face. At that moment, she didn't see an immortal God, but a man who has been carrying the weight of the world for 2,000 years, and she was only adding to that burden.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand if you're so happy the new season of LO updated. I'm so glad Rachel got a break, but I'm so it's back! 
> 
> Thanks for everyone who reads, likes, and comments. All are greatly appreciated! <3
> 
> Also... if anyone is interested in being a beta reader, please let me know! I would be willing to do it in return. :)

* * *

A new ache surged through her body as she dragged herself to her room. It was a familiar stiffness that came from too much exercise, and it had started in her shoulders and reached all the way to her calves. She supported her body against the wall as she moved, wondering if it would be easier to crawl. She had forgotten how much effort it took to hold up those heavy, wooden wings. She couldn’t even fathom the effort it took to use them to fly – not that she would ever give herself the chance. From now on, she would keep her wings and that ancient, evil power that teemed in her veins locked up inside her body. Even if it destroyed her from the inside.

Standing in front of her bathroom mirror, she undressed to her underwear and inspected the skin on her left side. There was a bruise already forming, dark purple mixed with whispers of yellow and green, that stretched from her ribs to her navel. She shuddered remembering Hades had mentioned there were no broken bones. How could he have known, without examining her entire body? She prayed his examination hadn’t been that _thorough._

She knew Hades' healing powers had very specific limitations; he had mentioned it the other night when he was dressing her hand. He only had the power to heal injuries he caused; that was why he had to physically clean and wrap her wound, just as a human would. She knew if she asked Hades, he would heal her bruise, but she didn’t dare ask. She had burdened him enough. Plus, this bruise would serve as some sort of punishment... It was no Tartarus, but it would suffice for now.

Her muscles practically barked as she hoisted herself onto the mattress, still in her underwear. Too tired and sore to even pull on a silk nightie. She opened the laptop next to her and logged into her Fatesbook account. She bypassed the twenty-some red notifications in the right-hand corner and opened a private message addressed to Hermes.

_Hey, sorry for leaving without saying goodbye. I had a minor emergency come up, but everything is fine now. I had a lot of fun, thanks for dragging me along._

_XO P_

The laptop chimed after she clicked send. She scrolled aimlessly through her feed, until she paused on a picture Artemis had posted only two hours ago. It was of Retsina nestled next to the wolf, snoozing peacefully. The wolf stared at Artemis behind the camera with an almost concerned expression that said: _What am I suppose to do now?_ Artemis had captioned the picture as, “They pretend to hate each other, but they’re secretly friends.” Persephone laughed under her breath and her fingers twitched as they hovered over the touchpad. She contemplated commenting on the picture, but decided otherwise, and continued scrolling.

The next post caused a wave of sickly-green queasiness to wash over her. She had to close her eyes to keep her vision from swaying. She felt like a sailor standing at the helm of a ship without her sea legs. She had stopped at a picture posted of Apollo and Daphne smiling with their cheeks pushed together. Even with her eyes closed, the words burned into her mind: _Relationship status: Dating._ She forced herself to take long, slow breaths to halt the impending panic. She continued to breathe until the room stopped spinning. 

Apollo had plagued every thought and haunted every dream (when she did manage to sleep), but she had been so absorbed in her own personal affairs, that she had forgotten about Daphne. Her sister. Apollo was the black spot fungus that had infested her rose garden, and while her back was turned, he had covered each leaf with greasy, black splotches. Persephone may not have been able to protect the naiads from those humans that day in the mortal realm, but she was determined to protect Daphne… even if it meant exposing her pictures to the world.

She desperately wanted to tell Hades about Apollo and the pictures; she was tired of hiding from him. But something inside her worried that if she told him the truth, he would reject her like rotten fruit, just as she knew Demeter – the shining example of Holy Virginity – would.

 _Not that it really matters. Despite what I do or don’t do, I still push him away,_ she thought bitterly.

She drafted a new message on Fatesbook and her heart pounded almost as loud as the clacking keyboard. _Hi, I’m sorry I haven’t reached out to you. I really need you to call me, it’s urgent. I need to see you as soon as possible._ She added her new phone number and the computer chimed again. Her palms felt clammy and she could hear the blood hammering in her ears, but this time not from panic – resolution. She had been preyed by Apollo for too long; she would no longer be the frightened animal pushed up against the wall with nowhere to run or hide. It was his turn to be hunted, and the Bringer of Death would not make it a clean, swift cut. She wanted to see him suffer.

She felt clearheaded and determined as she crawled under the cold, silky sheets. But despite these new feelings, she still felt as hollow as the prison cells in Tartarus. Her thoughts wandered to Hades and his steadfast patience; she began to wonder how long his kindness could last, especially now that she threatened the safety of his city. She could almost feel the resentment and distrust forming in his heart. She felt completely empty, and yet, the tears still came. She cried silent, heaving sobs into a pile of newly grown hair that formed as a nest around her face.

She was on the edge of sleep when she felt a hand on her head. It hesitated, as if wondering if it had made the wrong decision, before it stroked downward, softly combing through her hair. It was the same way her mother use to play with her hair when she was upset. The hand was too small to belong to Hades, and she hadn’t heard anyone enter through the door or materialize in her room.

But she didn’t need to look to know who it was, and she was afraid if she did dare a glance, it would scare Libera away. A voice similar to her own, but also very different, whispered: _We’re going to be okay. We’re going to be okay._

Persephone desperately wanted to believe her. 

* * *

Eros and Ampelus sat across from Persephone in the living room. The room was styled similarly to Hades’ sitting room, but instead of a hearth there were floor to ceiling windows. The stars shined especially bright this morning as they glimmered through the glass. Eros and Ampelus looked like intense colors of rose and amethyst splashed across a dark canvas, and the stars only seemed to make their skin shine brighter. From her position, Persephone could make out Hades' figure in the backyard, and could almost hear the faint barking as he tossed a tennis ball across the yard for his dogs to fetch.

Eros crossed a leg, and looked at her expectantly. “How are things?” She knew he was truly asking, How are things between you and Hades? But you didn’t need to be a God of Sex and Love to already know the answer: there was only tension, and for once, not the sexual kind.

She tucked a strand behind her ear; her hair tied into a thick braid behind her back. “Things have been better.”

“So, you’re telling me you move in with your crush, and you’re not having nonstop sex? How wasteful.” Eros groaned as Ampelus nudged him sharply with an elbow. She shot Persephone a sympathetic look.

“You sound like your mother,” Persephone said with a chuckle. A box of assorted donuts sat open between them on the low table; courtesy of Eros. Similar to the apology donuts he had brought to Artemis’ house the morning after the party. Persephone picked at the chocolate éclair on the small plate in her lap, but did not eat. “I imagine you’ve probably heard by now, and know why I’m living here.”

Eros nodded slowly. “Yes, I heard about the trial… Zeus told me on our group chat.” Ampelus cocked an eyebrow at Eros. He turned slightly to her. “I have a group chat with him and Poseidon. It’s mostly used for memes, and sometimes gossip…” Persephone normally would be delighted to hear a grandfather and grandson sharing a group chat; if that grandfather hadn’t banished her and almost stripped away her Godhood. Eros turned to face Persephone again. “I just wish you had told me.”

She nodded, her throat already tight; before she could do anything, big, salty tears started rolling down her cheeks. “Me too. I wish I had told you… And I wish I had never lost control and killed those poor humans,” she choked between sobs. Ampelus was already perched at her side, holding napkins in her hands. But before Persephone could grab them, Ampelus was already drying her face for her. Persephone did not pull away, but instead inhaled the fresh vanilla that wafted from her skin and hair. The gesture was so vulnerable, intimate, and so human; it reminded her of the naiads she had grown up with. She wondered if Ampelus had been raised in the mortal realm too.

“Your actions do not define you. You are not evil,” Ampelus was saying as she cleaned her face. It seemed Ampelus had already been able to read her thoughts, and understood the guilt she now carried.

Eros was familiar with this feeling of darkness as well. He added softly, “We all make mistakes, but Ampelus is right, your wrath does not define you. Perse, you are the kindest Goddess I have ever met. I know your wrath came from a place of pain, just as mine did.”

Persephone nodded vigorously. She did not have the energy to repeat the story of her sisters’ deaths, so instead she asked, “Did Zeus tell you I hid out in your old apartment? I’m sorry to say, but I kind of wrecked it…”

Eros shrugged. “I don’t care, that place brings up too many painful memories of Psyche, that I don’t even bother to visit it anymore.” Persephone noticed Ampelus cringe slightly at the mention of Psyche’s name. _Oh no, is she jealous?_ she wondered. “The only one you really have to worry about is mother dearest, since she paid for it. But she’s preoccupied with other things, so I doubt she’ll notice.”

“How is that going by the way, the hunt for Psyche? Have you been able to locate her at all?”

“No sign of her. It’s like she vanished into thin air. I just hope she’s okay…” Ampelus, already returned to his side, squeezed his arm once. Persephone couldn’t help but notice the brief, but intimate look they shared; and she didn't need to be a Goddess of Love to notice the yearning in both their eyes. She made a mental note to grill Eros about it later. “Ampelus has helped me through all of this; I wouldn’t have been able to do any of this without her.” Ampelus’ cheeks warmed; it was hard to see the subtle change under her skin, but Persephone noticed. “So, what’s wrong with you and Hades. Why are you not, as I said, having ‘nonstop sex’?” He used air quotes around the words, _nonstop sex._

Persephone tried to control the wobble in her voice. “He hates me, and honestly, I don’t blame him. I’ve given him every reason to despise me… I even tried attacking him last night. I’ve just ruined everything…” Her words trailed as she remembered the interaction they had shared this morning. He had knocked on her door to inform her she had visitors; he was curt, almost cold when he had spoken. She felt her breathing become ragged, and it took Libera mentally caressing her for her to catch her breath.

“Perse, I wouldn’t give up hope just yet,” Eros murmured, almost to himself. Persephone was too tired to try to decipher his cryptic message. “So darling, what did you need to talk to me about? You said it was really urgent…”

Persephone’s eyes drifted to Eros and then Psyche, and back to Eros. “It would be easier if I showed you.”

Eros sat directly across from her on the couch with his legs crossed underneath in a sukhasana pose. He held his hands between them, his palms facing the ceiling. She mirrored his pose, and pressed her hands to his. They were broad like Hades’, but instead of the rough callouses, there was only skin as soft as silk.

“Are you wearing… perfume?” she asked, before closing her eyes.

“Vanilla. My signature scent.” He seemed slightly irked that she had interrupted the process. Persephone stifled a laugh – did Eros and Ampelus share perfume, or had their bodies been pressed so closely together that his scent rubbed off on her? Persephone was _dying_ to know.

She closed her eyes and unlatched the gate protecting her thoughts and memories, and opened her mind wide for Eros. She recalled the memory of running into Daphne and Apollo at the mall and replayed it for him, sparing no detail. And once she had started sharing, it was hard to stop – so she played the night she escaped in the woods and the time she spent hiding out at his apartment. And because it felt cathartic, she shared the attempted attack on Hades. Eros absorbed all the information, silent for once in his life. When she opened her eyes, Eros appeared ragged, as if he had suddenly aged ten years.

 _“I’m going to cut his fucking dick off,”_ he hissed under his breath.

Persephone could feel Libera cheering inside her mind. _I like this guy,_ she said.

“Please, no more violence.” Libera growled in protest, and disappeared to a dark corner.

Eros chewed the tip of his thumbnail. “You’re right. Plus, I don’t want to risk anything being… _leaked._ ” He knew Persephone’s reputation – whatever was left of it anyway – was only a click away from being completely destroyed.

“Yes, we need to find a way to protect Daphne, while also protecting my… _information.”_

“Well, we can’t go to Zeus. Apollo has him so wrapped around his finger; I’m sure he’ll be able to spin it in such a way that Apollo will make him think he’s the victim. I just don’t know what else we can do…”

Persephone listened quietly. This was a fear she also had – she knew Zeus and the other patriarchs of Olympus would never side with her. She just hoped misogyny didn’t run in the family… “I have an idea.”

“I’m listening.”

She hesitated; Ampelus, who she had forgotten was even in the room, perked her tall ears and leaned in towards them. “You’re banned from using your powers on Gods, but what about nymphs?” She explained her plan of attack. It would not be clean; she wanted it to be drawn-out, excruciating. She wanted to press her thumb deep into Apollo's wound and watch him squirm. 

Eros' mouth curved into a wicked smile. “You are naughty. I love it.” He paused, pressing a finger to his chin. “It’ll take me a couple days to gather the supplies and to craft the arrows, but I think it’ll work.” He gave her a quick wink and added, “I take it all back – you are evil, completely rotten to the core, and I am living for it.”

Persephone laughed. “I guess the Underworld is already rubbing off on me.”

“Perse, do you have a twin sister?” Eros asked suddenly.

She was taken aback, but she hid the surprise well. “No, I’m an only child… Why do you ask?”

He appeared almost disappointed by her answer. “Oh... I’m sorry I must be confused…” She nodded her head quickly in agreement, hoping that would be the end of it. Eros searched for something in her face, and when he didn’t find it, he said: “It’s just… when you showed me the memory of you hiding out, I saw another woman there, and she held you in her arms the entire time. She looked like your spitting image. But like I said, I must be confused… the mind plays weird tricks sometimes.”

“Y-yeah, it does.”

Once her friends had left, and she was alone again, she reached out to the dark corner Libera was hiding and stroked her arm. _Thank you,_ she murmured to her friend – her sister. Libera with her arms folded tightly across her chest, turned her head away, and pointed her nose in the air. Persephone couldn’t help but notice the small smile form on her lips.

_I have no idea what you’re talking about._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Persephone's plan is? ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Persephone found herself in the library again, once Eros and Ampelus had left. Eros had given her a bone-crushing hug before leaving and mentioned if she needed anything else, she should not hesitate to call. She considered asking about the cryptic message of not giving up hope on Hades, and whether it was an actual God’s premonition or just the platitudes you give a brokenhearted friend, but she assumed it was the latter and quickly dismissed the thought. She had committed the greatest offense by attacking two civilians in his kingdom unprovoked. She knew Hades’ kindness runs as deep as the river Styx, but everyone has a limit. Which was the reason why she found herself holed-up in the library: she was apprehensive to face Hades, especially after his coldness this morning, and this seemed like the best place for her to hide without making it too obvious she was trying to avoid him.

She sat in a cushioned armchair with her feet resting on the armrest reading with a new book opened in her lap. The Titanochemy lay closed on the ground next to the chair’s curled wooden feet. She hadn’t been able to open it since yesterday; her stomach churned at the thought of more stories of Kronos. She was beginning to wonder how long she could actually hide (his house was so big, she figured at least two days) before they bumped into each other, when Russell came bounding into the room.

“Oh, hello you,” Persephone cooed as he peered over her book at her with a pair of black beady eyes. Russell sniffed, licked her fingers, and turned to leave before she had time to set down her book and properly scratch his head. She chuckled to herself as she returned to the line she was reading, and almost screamed once she noticed the tall figure standing, rather awkwardly, in the corner of her vision.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Hades said softly, stepping in front of the chair so her head was level with his stomach. He was wearing a white buttoned shirt and jeans. The white shirt made his cerulean skin glimmer, unlike the black suits that only dampened his color. His head tilted to the side and the corner of his mouth quirked upwards as he read the title of her book. “I didn’t take you for a fan of bodice-ripping romance novels.”

Persephone’s cheeks turned a rosier hue as she moved a hand in front of the book, covering the centaur couple kissing passionately on the cover. The man wore a billowing shirt that revealed a perfectly chiseled chest, and the woman’s corset had been torn open by her lover, revealing a naked back to the viewer. “I was in the mood for something light, and I did find it in _your_ library...” she retorted.

He tossed a pair of car keys into the air that landed squarely in her lap. Before she could ask any questions, he said, “Let’s go, it’s time for your first driving lesson.”

* * *

“Some basic things to remember: always make sure your mirrors are in the correct position, always keep your hands at ten and two, always give yourself enough time to brake before making a complete stop, and… always wear your seatbelt.”

Persephone listened intently to his instructions as she moved her seat forward until it couldn’t reach any farther. She was sure if there was a minimum height requirement for driving, she would be barely tall enough for the limit. Hades had chosen his jet-black Lincoln for her first driving lesson – the same car she had driven when he thought she actually had a license.

“Does the seatbelt rule actually matter?” she asked, as she adjusted her rearview mirror as he had instructed. She could see his crimson eyes glower in the reflection as he cocked an eyebrow in her direction. “I mean… Yes, it would definitely hurt if we were in a car crash, but technically it wouldn’t kill us.”

He gave her a stern side-eye and she buckled her seatbelt without another word. He was quiet as she slowly backed the car out of the gravel driveway and onto the paved road. She tried driving as she imagined a good driver would: used her blinkers (even when there was no one to see her signal), did not drive neither too fast nor too slow, and allowed other cars enough room to pass. She tried to give the road her full attention, but it was difficult to focus when Hades sat there quietly, tensely, and his face unreadable. Persephone wished he would at least comment on how she was doing, even if it was a criticism. Anything to break up the silence. 

As the car passed through a street lined with businesses on both sides, he finally spoke: “So, if you grew up in the mortal realm with no cars, how did you actually learn to drive?”

She hesitated. “Um, I didn’t.” Hades looked confused, so she quickly added, “I never learned how to physically drive. I just found an old driver’s manual and memorized it.”

“Wait, so you’re telling me that when you drove my car a few weeks ago, that was the first time you’ve ever been behind a steering wheel?”

“Yup.”

She could feel Hades sink lower into the leather interior as his skin blanched. “I don’t know whether to be upset or impressed.” Persephone dared a glance in the rearview, where the hint of a smile appeared on his lips. He was impressed, and it gave her enough courage to ask him a question.

“How did you find me last night?”

“I have different alarms set up across the city. It alerted me on my phone that there was something going on downtown.”

“Oh,” she said, feigning disinterest, even though she could feel her pulse quicken. She could only imagine the surprise and horror when he discovered it was her causing the disturbance downtown. “Hades,” she started in a softened voice, “I really am sorry about last night. I don’t know why I reacted the way that I did. I would never want to hurt you –”

“It’s because you thought I was Kronos,” he said nonchalantly. If she hadn’t been gripping the steering wheel at ten and two, the car would have probably swerved into oncoming traffic. She opened her mouth to object, but he silenced her with a raised hand. “The reaction was probably just instinct. It wouldn’t be the first time someone has mistaken me for him. Luckily, our appearance is the only trait we share…”

"But I've seen you in your celestial form, at the hospital..."

“There could be a lot of reasons why you reacted the way that you did. It could been from too much adrenaline pumping in your body, causing you to not think clearly. Or it could have been from your lack of training. We are all naturally ingrained to hate and fear Kronos, and rightly so. I don’t know why this happens, whether it’s from the fight-or-flight response in our bodies or its taught to us when we are little – probably both. So, it makes sense a goddess, who has had no proper training, would listen to her natural instincts, rather than logic and reasoning, when faced with someone who looks exactly like Kronos.” He paused for a moment. “So, Demeter really had no idea your powers had manifested until recently?”

Persephone stared at the road, so he wouldn’t be able to see the guilt that lined her face. She nodded in response to his question. “That’s a shame,” he murmured. _A lot of trouble could have been avoided,_ she knew he wanted to add.

She remembered at the age of thirteen, when she had first reached puberty, and her body started to show changes in other ways besides menstruating, her mother had patted her on the head and told her not to worry about it. It would go away, as if it were just an annoying growing pain. It may have been Demeter’s blatant ignorance that had gotten her to this point, but Persephone couldn’t help but feel guilty by his comment. It pained her to think if her mother had properly trained her, just as she had trained to fight in the war at her age, that maybe she would have had enough control to stop herself before she killed those humans. But Demeter had disciplined her in other ways: academics, state championship in swimming, and regional winner in mathematics. But the stress that came from training for these activities, and her mother’s constant helicopter eyes, only suppressed her powers instead of releasing it. Until that day it all boiled over.

“But then again, I don’t know. I’m just speculating…” he said with a shrug. He turned to look out the darkened street through the window, and Persephone assumed he was done with the conversations, but she couldn't stop herself from remarking: “I seriously thought you were going to lock me up in Tartarus last night.”

To her astonishment, Hades laughed. It was low and gruff as gravel, but it was a melody that delighted every pore and fiber in her body. “Oh Kore, I don’t think Tartarus is strong enough to hold the likes of you.”

* * *

They returned to the house, and as Persephone slowly pulled into the hedge-lined driveway, Hades said, “You did very well. I’m impressed, especially since that was only your second time driving. I feel very confident in your ability. Would you like me to call the courthouse and have them issue you a license when the office is open?”

Persephone shifted the car into park after pulling into the four-door garage. She gripped the faux leather steering wheel as she considered her options. “Thank you, but no… I would feel better if I took the test and earned it myself,” she said, unable to meet his gaze.

Hades nodded and to her surprise, he smiled as if that was the answer he was actually looking for. “That’s right, no special treatment. I’ll call and have them schedule your test.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks womnrulez for beta-ing!

Hades sat at the kitchen counter, holding a cigarette over a ceramic ashtray. A steaming mug of coffee waited patiently next to his elbow. He had brewed the coffee this morning with the intention of drinking the entire pot, as he usually did every morning, but after reading the newspaper’s headline, he lost his appetite, and his mouth craved a cigarette instead. 

“Good morning,” Persephone said as she crossed the threshold into the kitchen. The strong smell of roses followed her, intermingling with the smell of tobacco. “I was thinking we could drive to work together. I could even drive us, if you don’t mind.” Her head was turned away as she secured the last earring in her earlobe.

Hades watched the initial shock cross her face as she turned her head towards him. She eyed the cigarette dangling from his fingers. He wondered what she found more offense – the smoking, or the smoking _in the kitchen?_

He took a long, slow drag, and without intending to, exhaled the smoke in her direction.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea right now,” he said. He slid the newspaper across the table towards her.

She was wearing a fitted dress with eyelet sleeves; the same one she had worn the day of the trial. But this morning, she had added a thin gold belt, which only brought more attention to her curves. It was sexy, without being too unprofessional, and this only added to Hades’s pain. 

He watched her with detached interest as she read the title of the paper: _Flower Goddess Dark History Revealed; Continues to Terrorize Underworld as the King’s Concubine_. The article detailed the events that had occurred Saturday night, and the leaked information of the trial. Beneath the title, the journalist had included a blurry picture of Persephone from the side in her celestial form. Hades was impressed the photographer had been brave enough to get that close to her.

He knew it was only a matter of time before her Act of Wrath became public knowledge. Zeus had promised to keep this information confidential, but he knew from experience that his brother was terrible at keeping his lips closed – in more ways than one.

He watched as the small wreath of damask roses on her head shriveled and wilted; the petals quickly turning from a vibrant ruby to a faded, dusky hue. Persephone pushed the paper away, unable to stomach the rest of the article.

“I’m sorry,” Hades added, as if his apology could lessen the sting.

“Are you firing me?” she asked.

Hades pondered the question. The thought had crossed his mind several times that morning. He worried his employees would feel unsafe sharing a building with Persephone; he could only imagine the frenzy HR would have.

But most of all, he worried about his self-image. Persephone returning to work, after terrorizing his kingdom all weekend, only made him look weak.

“No,” he said finally. “Just think of it as a temporary leave of absence.”

“Hades, I need to work. I need money,” she said. She stared squarely at him; her brows knitted forward in determination. Hades did not falter beneath her ethereal stare, but he could imagine, for a moment, how those humans had felt before they were beheaded. 

“Why? You realize you live with the God of Finance, right? I would give you anything you wanted, all you have to do is ask.”

“I know,” she said. “I just don’t feel comfortable with that. I need to earn certain things on my own, hopefully you can understand that? _Please_.”

There was Demeter’s resilient spirit. Persephone may have been sweet as the flowers that bloomed on her head, but Hades was learning she had the iron-clad stubbornness of her mother. He was equally grateful and annoyed Demeter had raised such a determined woman.

“Fine. I need time to sort some things out, or at least give the company some time to forget. And you can’t go to work today anyways. It’s your first day of school.”

Hades couldn’t help but smile as he passed her new schedule across the table. He was pleased with how well he had chosen her classes and teachers, and how well they matched with her Olympus classes. The only class that was new to the itinerary was a three-week seminar required for all freshmen: Underworld Appreciation. The seminar detailed the history of the Underworld and how he built the wealthiest corporation in all three realms with nothing but his determination and Hecate’s cunning. He believed it was important for students to know the history because it taught them to be appreciative, upstanding citizens.

Hecate said it was just Hades stroking his own ego.

Persephone folded the paper and placed it in the open mouth of her purse. “Thanks,” she said, frowning once again.

“Your books are over there.” He motioned to the stack of new textbooks at the end of the table, still covered in plastic.

Hades herded Russell, Cerberus, and Cordon Bleu into the car. It took some effort to pull Russell and Cerberus away from Persephone (Cordon Bleu was still indifferent to the new house guest); he had to tug on both their collars to stop them from licking her toes and nudging her hands with their heads, as if they both had forgotten she was there the night before.

Hades gave Persephone the instructions to call him or text him, if she needed anything. She nodded in understanding.

She hesitated, finding the courage to say what she had been on her mind. “Please don’t hurt them,” she said.

Hades knew who she was referring too. The ones who had written and published the article. He remembered the reporter well, what was his name, Alex?, he thought. Hades knew him not because he had plucked out his eye (he had plucked out so many eyes over the years he had lost count long ago), and not because Persephone had supplicated in his behalf, even though she was the one he had besmirched in the first place. No, the reporter remained vivid in his mind because the day Hades had visited him in the hospital was the day Persephone had confessed her true feelings. And he had been too much of a coward to confess his. 

“I wasn’t planning on it, unless you wanted to take a bite out of them?” he replied with a wink.

He watched as surprise crossed her face, turning into a playful grin. For a moment he was reminded of how things used to be between them. Easy. Fun.

Hades had offered Persephone a ride to school, but she said no thanks, stating she felt like walking this morning. He wondered if being seen with the King of the Underworld was just too embarrassing for her.

* * *

Buildings ranging from short to tall passed his window as he drove to the part of the city where the doggy daycare resided. Cerberus sat in the back, sandwiched between a tail-wagging Russell and a snoozing Cordon Bleu. Cerberus was staring at the back of Hades’s head, whining softly. Cerberus, the most terrifying guard dog in all three realms, was afraid of his ankle-biting brother, Cordon.

The car's center console pinged, alerting Hades he had a new text message. It was from Zeus.

_I thought you said you had everything under control._

Zeus had seen the article. Hades knew it was only a matter of time, and he was anticipating this reprimand.

Hades reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a thin cell phone with a pomegranate symbol on the back. He quickly typed a message with his thumb, while his other hand held the steering wheel.

 _Everything is fine. It won’t happen again, I promise._ Mind your business and let my rule my kingdom, he wanted to add, but decided against it.

Zeus’s reply returned within seconds. _If it happens again. I’m returning to my original verdict and sending her back to the mortal realm._

_Got it._

Zeus replied with a heart emoji, and that’s when Hades returned the phone to his pocket, groaning to himself.

The chemical smell of industrial cleaning supplies burned the inside of his nostrils as he entered the office building. The heels of his oxfords tapped methodically as he approached the front desk that guarded the entrance to his office.

The sentry was a plump middle-aged woman with three eyes and her graying hair pulled into an immaculate beehive. The new hire. She was everything Minthe was not. Soft and round. Older. Warm. Approachable.

He was already impressed with Hecate’s choice. Last time he was in charge of hiring the PA, he had hired Minthe because she was thin, gorgeous, and she seemed pleasant… at the time. It appeared that Hecate had hired Minthe’s character foil, to ensure the same mistake wouldn’t happen again.

“Ah, good morning, you must be my new PA. It’s good to meet you.” The woman took his extended hand. Her palm was cold and already slick with sweat. He was used to this uneasiness from new employees, and honestly, he preferred it. You didn’t become a respected king by being too friendly. Contempt and respect was a hard line to toe, but the more people you intimidated, the more likely they were to follow the rules.

“One thing you need to know about me is when I first get to work, I like to have thirty minutes of quiet. No calls. No appointments,” he continued. The woman fidgeted nervously in her seat. “Hecate can fill you in on all my other odd little idiosyncrasies. Don’t worry, I’m not as neurotic as she says I am.”

“S-sir, I’m sorry to say, but I’ve already messed up protocol. You have a visitor in your office.”

Hades stifled a groan. It was only her first day, he reminded himself. “Like I said –”

“It’s the Queen of Olympus.” 

“Oh.” He paused. “You were right to let her in.”

The PA looked visibly relieved as he entered his office. His eyes found Hecate first, hovering near his desk with a stack of folders for him to authorize and sign held against her chest.

“Good morning, blue boy,” Hera said from the corner of the room. Her voice may have been saccharine, but Hades knew from her glowing eyes, anger was brimming underneath her perfected mask of civility.

She was lounging on his suede couch, her designer pumps resting on the coffee table. And he noticed, with annoyance, she was smoking a cigar from his emergency stash. She was wearing an eggshell blue dress and cape combination, with matching gloves and heels. A glittering diamond peacock brooch pinned to her chest.

“Bunny,” he said, with the slightest nod in her direction. “What brings you to the pits of Hell?”

Hera shot him a glare that would frighten any lesser being to death.

“You know why I’m here,” she hissed, motioning to the newspaper on the coffee table. “How could you let this happen? Let them photograph her like that? You were supposed to protect her, and now her and Demeter’s shame is written all over the front page.”

“Hey,” he said defensively. “I can’t control everything. Persephone’s an adult. What was I supposed to do, lock her up inside her room all day? She’s not my property.” Hera bristled at the word property. He had unintentionally used the word, but knew how it affected her. Women had less rights in Olympus, unlike the Underworld where women are treated equally, and marriages tended to be a transnational coupling, that was meant to increase a family's wealth or social standing. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, taking the seat next to her. He grabbed the cigar pinched between her fingers and inhaled the smoke into his lungs. Hera raised an eyebrow, giving him a surprised look, as if to say she thought he had quit.

“I’m quitting tomorrow,” he said.

Hera learned further back in her seat, and folded her arms, trying to figure out the mystery that was Persephone. “What is going on with her,” she asked, mostly to herself. “She’s not violent.”

He nodded vaguely; he was enjoying this cigar too much and knew he would have to ask Hecate to hide his emergency stash, again. “I think she’s going through some stuff. But she refuses to talk to me.”

Hera looked nervous, almost guilty.

“What?” Hades said. “What do you know?”

“Nothing,” she said quickly. “It’s just an inkling. It’s just a feeling I’ve had for a while. When she visited my home a few weeks ago, before she started her internship, I sensed something was off. But like I said, just a feeling.”

“Your feelings usually turn out to be right,” he said between puffs of smoke.

Hera nodded absently. “If I did know anything, it wouldn’t really be my place to say.”

 _Olympians. Only share secrets when it benefits them_ , he thought ruefully. But as much as it pained him, he admired her for integrity. A virtue not often found in Olympians.

“How is Demeter holding up?”

Hera sighed, and for a moment, Hades could see the strain: the faint creases around her eyes and the corner of her mouth. The swollen skin under her eyelids. Hades suddenly noticed she had been wearing extra makeup, to hide the fact she hadn’t slept in days. But even in her exhausted state, she was fiercely beautiful.

“Not well,” she said. “I’ve been staying with her in the mortal realm. She won’t eat. She won’t sleep. She refuses to work. She’s so angry at Zeus, it’s a full-time job dealing with her rage every day.”

No wonder Hera hasn’t been sleeping, Hades mused to himself. She’s being torn between her sister and husband. Pulled in two different directions, and the stress was etched all over her face.

“Demeter is resilient. She’s made of tough stuff.”

“So is Persephone,” she insisted. “You just need to give her the time and the space to heal.”

Hades kissed the top of her gloved hand before she stood up to leave. “Let me know if there’s anything I can do to help,” Hera added. Before she left, she stopped and turned to Hades and gave him a look that reminded him of an exasperated mother with a fidgety child. “And please tell Persephone to write to her _mother_ ,” she said sternly.

Hades smiled. “I will.”

Once she was gone, Hades turned his attention to Hecate, who was still hovering anxiously by his desk. He had almost forgotten she was here. He groaned inwardly at the stack of files in her arms, and knew she wanted to discuss the events this weekend. The attack. The response time. And how to improve those numbers.

It always boiled down to numbers for Hecate. That’s what made her so good at her job, but Hades did not have the emotional energy to replay the events for her. He felt empty and dull.

“Hades,” Hecate said evenly, as he sunk into his cushioned executive chair. “I have something to confess.”

Hades noticed the guilty expression on her face. It piqued his interest; Hecate hid her emotions well, and this moment of vulnerability made her look younger.

“I’m listening,” he said.

“I was with Persephone the night of the attack. Not during, obviously, but just before. We were just hanging out at a bar downtown.”

Hades could feel the warmth in his cheeks as the anger quickened his blood. “Why didn’t you tell me,” he growled.

Hecate did not waver under his glare. “I assumed you were okay with it! Plus, I thought you said she wasn’t your property.”

“Yes, but when I have a convicted criminal living at my house, I like to know where she is hanging out.”

“I’ll know that for next time.”

“Well, what happened? Did you see anything happen that might have set her off?"

“No, I thought she was having a good evening with -" she hesitated, "Hermes. And Nemesis," she quickly added, "from downstairs."

Hades was surprised, and annoyed, how much his heart sank at the mention of Hermes. “Oh, so it was a double date?” he said evenly, trying to conceal the jealousy in his voice.

“No, it was just coworkers getting drinks, that’s all.”

Hades was not convinced, but decided to drop the subject anyways. “Do you know what’s going on with her?” He knew Hecate had lived with Persephone in the mortal realm for several months; he prayed that was enough time to give her some insight into her psyche.

“I’m sorry, but no. Hera is right, you just need to give her time. Just make sure you’re present when she finally opens up.”

His years of therapy had taught him to pick up on the double meaning. Present. Physically and emotionally. He liked to think sessions upon sessions of therapy had taught him to be empathetic, and attuned to others’ feelings, but most days he felt as emotionally inept as a boulder.

Hecate squeezed his shoulder. “She’ll be okay. Like you said, she’s made of tough stuff.”

He wanted to believe her. Persephone had never been closer to him in proximity, just a floor below his room, so close that sometimes at night he imagines he can hear her steady breathing. But she had never felt farther away. Just give her time, he reminded himself.

For Persephone, he would wait another two-thousand years.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a whore in this house and she loves comments and kudos (surprise: it me). Thanks womnrulez for being the beta for this chapter!

Millennium Institute had to be the oldest building in the Underworld, maybe even the first. The red-bricked cathedral appeared out of place, transplanted from a different era, especially when compared to the glassy skyscrapers and gentrified buildings it neighbored. The college reminded Persephone that, despite his shiny buildings and fancy cars, Hades was still a book-loving, romantic at heart. She had an inkling when she saw the first edition tomes tucked away in his library, but this only confirmed her suspicions.

The campus was probably only half the size as the campus in Olympus, so Persephone was able to locate her class easily. She walked in just as a short man, several inches shorter than her, was reading through the roll at the front of the class. He was a satyr, with a neat philosopher’s beard and a clean-shaven head. He looked over his round wire-rimmed glasses at Persephone and gasped as if Charon himself was standing in the doorway, waiting to ferry him away to his final resting place.

The teacher forced a cough into his hand, to imply his startle was merely caused by a dry throat, and not the five-foot-nothing Goddess. “Miss Perse –”

“Kore,” she said quickly. “Please call me Kore.”

The teacher scribbled a note into the margins of his paper. “Kore,” he said, mostly to himself. “Welcome, please take a seat. Anywhere you like, there is no assigned seating.”

She scanned the room. The students stared back at her with large, frightened eyes, and the seats that were empty quickly became occupied with backpacks.

_ It looks like they’ve already seen the article. So much for a fresh start. _

She was not delusional; she knew the other students would eventually see her picture on the front page and make the connection. But she was hoping the Underworldians would be a little bit more open-minded, and maybe get to know her first before jumping to conclusions about the King’s concubine?

But it seemed they were just as closed off as the Olympians. Maybe more so.

“There’s an open seat over there.” The teacher pointed to a clump of desks at the other end of the room. Persephone, grateful to be out of everyone’s gaze, ducked her head and moved quickly to the open seat.

She slid into the hard-backed chair and placed her bag next to her feet. She carefully watched the student sitting next to her in her peripheral, waiting for her reaction. But the student did not gasp or cringe; she merely turned her head slightly towards Persephone and offered a quick smile. “Hi, I’m Amara,” she said in a hushed voice, careful to not interrupt the teacher’s roll call. 

“Hi. I’m Kore,” she replied, in an equally hushed tone, grateful her desk mate had enough decency to at least feign politeness. 

Persephone retrieved a spiral notebook and pencil from her bag. She had considered bringing her new laptop, but she still preferred to take notes the old-fashioned way.

Amara sat facing forward, her desk empty. Persephone studied her profile for a moment and watched as her eyes drifted to a far-off corner of the room, not even bothering to watch the teacher.

At the end of his lecture, the teacher gathered his papers and sauntered over to Persephone’s desk.

“Amara,” he said. She turned her head, but gaze fixed on something more interesting, just beyond his shoulder.

“Yes?”

He seemed unfazed by her lack of eye contact. “I was wondering if you would take some time with Kore and catch her up to speed on the chapters she’s missed.”

Before Persephone could stammer out she didn’t want to impose, she was sure Amara already had a busy workload, Amara replied without any hint of hesitation. “Of course,” she said. The teacher bowed his head in gratitude.

“You really don’t have to,” Persephone said, once the teacher was out of earshot. Amara finally turned to face her, and Persephone was able to see her clearly. She had sharp features, like a fox, and Persephone found her pretty in a subdued way. She would be someone who easily blended into the background... if it wasn’t for her eyes.

They were the same translucent color as the fish the naiads caught in the creek outside her mother’s temple. They were dull, and yet all light seemed to reflect off them as if nothing could penetrate the murky clouds underneath. Persephone stifled the gasp forming in her throat. 

_ Oh Gods, she’s blind. _

Persephone had never been this close to disease, and it frightened her.

She, like other Gods, was born perfect, impervious to disease, and other defects. Nymphs and other lesser beings were normally born perfect as well, except for the rare cases of birth defects here and there. But those who were born different were easily healed by supplicating to the Gods. 

Unless, of course, you have been scorned by a God. 

Persephone had been told stories, usually over a campfire by the same naiads that fished in her mother’s creek, of those who made the fatal mistake of offending the Gods.

Crippled. Lovers turned to ash with a single touch. Hideous boils. The lesser beings wore their curses like a dishonorable badge, for all to see. And sometimes, these curses lasted for generations, following family bloodlines, so long that even the Gods themselves forgot why they were cursed in the first place. 

The air thickened between the women, and Persephone could almost feel the energy of the curse radiating off Amara, but not enough to decipher who it belonged to. It was a specific signature without a name.

“I don’t mind,” Amara replied. 

“Well, I appreciate the help… Hey, can I walk you to your next class?”

Amara automatically steeled herself, as if she had this conversation too many times before. “Look,” she said, “I don’t need your help. Or sympathy. I probably know my way around this school better than you.”

“No, it’s not that. I just hate being the only new girl on campus. Alone… with no friends.”

Amara relaxed as a look of curiosity crossed her face. She smiled and held out her elbow for Persephone to take. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to womnrulez and Miss_Understood for beta reading. <3
> 
> Please comment what you think of this chapter!

Persephone unceremoniously dumped her bag full of books by the front door. She usually found such behavior unacceptable – she was the type of student who treated all books with respect, ensuring they stayed unmarked, even until the end of the semester – but today had been a  _ day  _ and she was exhausted. 

She regretted not taking up Hades's offer to drive her to school. She was still sore from her outburst Saturday night, too sore to fly anyways, and ended up walking to school. What would have taken her ten minutes by air, ended up taking her over thirty minutes by foot…  _ in heels. _ But despite the exhaustion, screaming calves, and insidious blisters forming on her feet, she still felt restless, as if she was brimming with raw, anxious energy. 

She knew she needed to rid herself of the energy – this dull, gnawing ache that reached far beneath her skin – before Hades returned home. If not, she worried this anxious feeling, bordering on uneasiness, would cause her to do or say something stupid in front of him. Make him regret his decision even more. From now on, she needed to be on her best behavior. 

But right now, she had an itch that desperately needed to be scratched.

As she kicked off her shoes, she remembered the pool. The wonderful.  _ Empty. _ Indoor pool. 

Because it was only two in the afternoon, it meant she would have the entire house to herself for four glorious hours. Four hours of freedom. 

She was already naked, except for her panties, by the time she reached the arched doorway. Persephone was so excited, she tossed her clothes on the floor, leaving behind a trail of crumpled laundry in her wake.  _ I'll pick them up later, _ she decided.

She ran as fast as she could with blistered feet, bracing the bruised side of her body with an arm. She winced once her body made contact with the water – jumping was not the best idea. 

Nonetheless, the tepid water felt delicious against her bare skin. 

If she had the choice, she always preferred to swim in the nude, even the spandex material of swimsuits was too restricting, she thought. And if it were accepted in polite society, she would even consider nudity full time. 

She pushed off the concrete side of the wall and dug her arms into the water, right after left, as her feet kicked tiny waves behind her. Arching arms was made nearly impossible by the bruise – stretching smarted the pain – so she opted for an easy doggy paddle instead. After her fourth lap, she had to stop to catch her breath. 

She gave up on exercising and swam to the center of the pool. Once there, she rolled onto her back and stared up at the high-vaulted ceiling, her arms and legs outstretched in four different directions like a floating pink starfish. She closed her eyes as the water lapped over her ears, breasts, stomach, and other sensitive areas; the rhythmic sound of the waves almost lulling her to sleep. 

Now fully relaxed, she thought of the other itch that desperately needed to be scratched, probably more so than the first. 

She considered taking care of it here – it wouldn't be the first time she self-pleasured while swimming (the additional wetness certainly helped glide her fingers) – but the idea of Hades walking in on her was too risky. 

And yet, the very idea only made her want to do it more. 

After considering her options, she decided to save that for tonight, behind closed doors and tucked under her comforter, just to be safe. 

_ You're such a bore. You need to live a little,  _ Libera chided in her ear. She chose to ignore her sister’s voice. 

She turned onto her stomach and dove forward, hoping the water would drown out Libera's grating voice. 

When she was younger, and whenever she was in water – it didn't matter if it was a swimming pool or the bathtub – she liked to pretend to be a nereid. She had gotten the idea one summer when she and Demeter had taken a rare family vacation to the beach. As they sat together on a giant striped towel, trying not to get sand in their packed lunches, they spotted three ocean nymphs lying out in the sun near the shore. Persephone was enchanted from the beginning; she found them beautiful, yet mysterious and envied how the sunlight glinted against their mother-of-pearl tails. Demeter was not impressed; she found their exposed chests shameful – a lousy example of feminism, she had remarked – and looked down on their carefree lifestyle. After their brief visit, the two women never returned to the beach again; her mother didn't want her to get any ideas... but it was too late for that. 

As she swam under the surface, she pretended to be a nereid again. She kicked her feet in one fluid motion, imagining her two stubby legs was one long, slender pearlescent tail. She continued to swim like this, her stomach running along the concrete floor until she couldn't hold her breath any longer and had to resurface for a huge gulp of air. 

Her illusion was short-lived; as she emerged for the second breath of air, she noticed a figure waiting for her on the opposite side of the pool. He was a broad man, all shoulders, wearing a starchy navy uniform adorned with gold medals. Ares. 

She swam quickly to where he stood, splashing water on the tip of his boots. 

"Hi Ares," she said, trying not to sound completely breathless. "Erm, what are you doing here? Hades isn't home yet…"

Ares leered down at her; a huge smile spread across his face. Several golden curls spilled out of his cap as he leaned over.

"Hi, Kore," he purred. 

"What are you…" 

_ Oh, Gods. _

Persephone clamped both arms over her chest, trying to shield herself, but it was too late… she could tell by the hungry look on his face he'd already seen everything.  _ "Turn around. Turn around. TURN AROUND!"  _

He did not budge. Her eyes flickered red in warning. Finally, with an annoyed sigh, he turned away, his back facing her. 

She scrambled out of the pool, almost slipping on the edge, and rushed to where she had tossed her dress. Libera chuckled darkly at her stupidity: how could she have been so careless? She pulled the dress over her dripping body, and when it resisted, she tugged as if her life depended on it. There was a sound of something ripping, but it didn't matter, the dress was on. 

"Okay," she said, her breath heavy once again. "You can turn around."

He was still wearing the same shit-eating grin when he faced her again. She could feel the warmth on her cheeks and knew her face was bright red, but right now, that was the least of her concerns. "What are you doing here?"

"You know, I always wondered what color your nipples are, since you're so pink," he said, ignoring her question. "I should have guessed they were just  _ pinker –" _

_ "What. Do. You. Want." _ She was on the point of sounding hysterical, but she didn't care. She could feel Libera stirring restlessly in the corners of her mind, but Persephone ignored her.

"I heard what happened…" Ares replied, the smile fading slightly.

"Yeah, you and the whole  _ fucking  _ realm; it's all over the news. So, unless you have something important to tell me, like for example, how to get your dad to un-banish me, then don't bother me." Her tone did not demur Ares at all – it only seemed to titillate him.

"Oh, Kore," he said in a sing-song voice. "I knew there was a reason I liked you." He leaned forward, briefly cupping her chin between his thumb and pointer finger. She tried swatting at his hand, but he was too quick. "You pretend to be such a sweet, innocent maiden, but turns out: you're just as corrupt as the rest of us. Tell me, Bringer of Death, how did it feel to make your first kill? You never forget your first time…" He sighed longingly as if he was enthralled in a tender memory, like his first kiss. "The blood. The screaming. The begging… My favorite part is watching the light slowly leave their eyes until there's nothing but an empty shell." 

His eyes brightened and the smile returned, though this time it was much more sinister. For a moment, he looked entirely different – a bloodthirsty monster with gleaming fangs. Persephone felt as though she was going to be sick.

"Stop it." Her voice quivered. 

_ I remember this asshole… Do you want me to kill him? _ Libera snarled in her ear, but Persephone mentally pushed her aside. 

Ares watched with delight as a crown of thorns sprouted from her head, sending spiny tendrils down the length of her growing hair. 

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "C'mon Kore!" he said a little too loudly. "They're just humans… Relax! I don't know why you're getting so upset…"

"Shut up," she snapped. The blood pounded in her ears, and for a moment, all she could hear was the quick, low drumbeat of her heart. "I'm so sick of everyone saying that. Humans may have the life of a mayfly, and they may be easily replaceable, but I knew those mortals personally… I knew them by name, Ares." 

Persephone was surprised by the pain and guilt that carried her words. She had thought she didn't care, they were just humans – that's what she had said to Hades, anyways – but talking about it brought up feelings she hadn't realized she'd been ignoring. And now faced with the truth, those feelings had no other choice but to come bubbling up to the surface and erupt like a volcano. 

"I grew up next to them," she continued, mostly to herself. Ares listened carefully but kept his expression flat, almost bored. "I watched them raise their children; I watched them toil in the fields from sunup to sundown until their hands became covered with callouses. And when someone in their village died, I mourned with them. I watched over them during their darkest days and celebrated with them during the good days. Their happiness was my happiness…" No longer able to hold the heartbreak, she crumbled to her knees as a sob tore through her chest.

"Kore –" Ares tried to catch her, but his arms missed her falling body. His features softened as he knelt on the cold, wet floor next to her. Persephone ignored him as she sobbed into her hands. He softly brushed away the hair, still wet from swimming, that had fallen in her face. "Those mortals have made you soft."

"Is that a bad thing?" she said indignantly between tears. She was too embarrassed to meet his gaze.

"No, not at all." She could hear the smile in his voice. 

Without another word, he carefully guided her to her feet and into the empty chair near the wall. His touch was so soft, so careful, almost hesitant, and it made Persephone wonder how someone could be tender yet terrifying at the same time. He did not seem bothered by her breakdown, and she wondered how a God of War could be so emotionally mature… but then remembered he had fathered Eros, and that empathy had to come from somewhere – it wasn't coming from Aphrodite. 

She sniffed and wiped her face with the back of her hand. "Thanks," she said, once she was in the chair. Ares sat down next to her; his body turned towards her. She stared down at her knees for a long moment, before asking, "What are you doing here anyway? Besides to irritate me."

He chuckled. "Well, I actually wanted to offer my services. I want to train you."

She exploded into nervous laughter. "What? Me? Why?" 

He shrugged, unphased by her reaction, and leaned back in his seat. "I have my reasons…"

"I'm not joining your army," she said. 

"I know. Plus, I wouldn't want you as a recruit; you can't even leave the Underworld. It would be pointless." 

"Well, then why?"

"I don’t know… You remind me a lot of myself when I was younger."

Persephone scoffed. "Really?"

"Yes," he said firmly. "We're not that different if you think about it… Like you, I had a lot of anger growing up. There were a lot of things I couldn't control, like how Zeus treated my mother, and it made me feel trapped. And instead of dealing with those feelings, I kept them inside, where they gnawed at me until I thought the rage might destroy me from the inside out. But eventually, I learned to deal with it." 

Persephone nodded slowly. She remembered feeling the same way, stuck under Demeter's thumb. 

"It wasn't until I started fighting, training, I was able to channel my anger, and powers, in healthier ways. The discipline taught me how to better control my powers as well." He placed a calloused hand on her knee, his palm almost felt like a steel wire sponge against her skin. 

Persephone hesitated, the thought of using her powers, even just for training, frightened her. "I don't know…" 

"Kore, you may not realize it, but you're still trapped."

Her mouth fell open. "N-no, I'm not –"

"Yes, you are. You're trapped here in the Underworld, and although you may be living out some kind of fantasy bunking up with Hades, the thrill isn't going to last forever. That anger you've been burying is going to boil over eventually” - he waved his arms as if to say it was already starting - “You have to deal with it. Learn to control it, before you destroy the Underworld, or the anger destroys you." He paused, smiling at the idea. "Though on second thought, I wouldn't mind seeing you terrorize this place…"

"Did Hades put you up to this?" Ares looked surprised but shook his head from side to side. She released a slow breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "It's just odd because he has been saying the same thing… that if I had been properly trained, I wouldn't be in this situation. And I'm starting to think he's right…"

Ares squeezed her knee playfully. "Don't listen to ol' Blue Balls, I know he's thrilled that you're trapped in his lair. This is probably the best thing that's ever happened to him…"

"Ares," she said in warning. And though it was meant as a snide remark, her heart fluttered at the thought. _ I just wish that were true… _

Persephone was quiet as she considered her options. Although he seemed sincere, she wondered if there was something else. An ulterior motive. It wouldn’t be the first time he tricked her… 

_ It's not like you have much else to do. You're still laid off from your job, _ Libera reminded her. 

Against her better judgment, she said: "Okay, I'll do it… but only on one condition: don't ask me to shift into my other form. I won't do it."

He looked disappointed as if that was his whole reason for coming – to see the Bringer of Death in her full glory. "Okay, fine," he grumbled.

Persephone had to pull her attention away from her thoughts, once she realized Ares was still talking: "And training starts tomorrow at 0600. Sharp."

"Oh Fates, why so early?" she whined.

Ares opened his mouth, but he was interrupted by the sound of dogs on the other side of the house, signaling Hades's return. Though she had no reason, Persephone suddenly felt very guilty, especially with Ares sitting so close. She peeled his hand off her knee and shoved it back into his lap. 

As if summoned, Hades's tall frame suddenly appeared in the doorway. He was panting, his brow glistening with sweat as if he’d sprinted across the house. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates as his eyes drifted from Persephone to Ares, and finally back to Persephone. In his left hand, he held the white bra Persephone had haphazardly thrown on her way to the pool. Hades had followed the trail of breadcrumbs. 

Her chest tightened as bile rose in her throat. Ares erupted into a barking laugh. 

"Hades, it's not what it looks like… I can explain." Her voice was steady, despite the thudding heart in her chest. "I went for a swim, and I forgot I left my clothes on the floor. Ares just stopped by for a visit, but he's leaving now…" She gave Ares's shoulder a quick shove, indicating it was indeed time to go. 

Ares gave Hades a wide satisfied smile as he slowly rose to his feet; he seemed to delight in the fact he had almost given Hades a heart attack. He turned towards Persephone and lightly touched her cheek. Hades tensed but did not move. 

"See you tomorrow, kid," he said, before disappearing in a plume of smoke. 

Hades turned to leave, but Persephone quickly rose to her feet to stop him. She wasn't going to let him storm off to drink away his sorrows in his study. Not again.

"Nothing happened," she said firmly, touching his arm. His face contorted and twisted into something dark she couldn’t recognize, his jaw working, until it faded into nothing. 

"It's fine," he said, his voice feigning lightness. Persephone peered up, trying to meet his averted eyes. 

_ Is he jealous?  _ Though the question was merely hypothetical, Libera nodded her head vigorously in response. 

"Erm, can I have my bra back, please?" 

“Oh, right.” He looked sheepish as he handed back the article of clothing, forgetting he was still holding it. "You know," he said, his throat tight, "it's fine if something was happening. Just because you're banished here, doesn't mean you can't date –"

"He just came to ask if he could train me," she blurted out. She paused, suddenly worried he wouldn't approve of the idea, even though he had brought it up in the first place. Maybe he wouldn't like it? Maybe awakening those powers that have been dominant for eighteen years was a stupid, dangerous idea. She inhaled a long breath. "I said yes." 

"Oh…" He seemed to brighten considerably, now knowing the truth. He looked away, considering the idea. "Yeah… I think that's wise." His eyes drifted down and landed on her side. His brows knitted forward, his face etched with concern. "Sweetness… what happened?"

She followed his gaze down to the gaping hole on the left side of her dress. She remembered the ripping sound from earlier and realized this must have happened when she forced the dress on over wet skin. “It’s fine, I just ripped it…"

"No." His voice was harsh. "What happened there?" He pointed to the purple and green splotch peeking through the ripped seam. The bruise had faded considerably, but it was still visible. "I did that, didn't I?" 

"I-I don't know," she stuttered. Libera snarled in the background at her blatant lie. He seemed upset, almost angry as if he was mad at her for not telling him. 

He took a long deep breath, letting it out slowly. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, his shoulder slumped forward. A piece of silver hair fell forward, but he did not push it away. "Why didn't you tell me? It was my fault. I could have easily fixed it."

It was Persephone's turn to avoid his gaze. She stared down at the hole at her side, picking at the frayed edges. She lifted her shoulder in a half shrug. "I don't know, I guess I feel like I deserve after everything I put you through." 

He grabbed the hands that were pulling at the seams and held them between his own. The sudden movement shocked Persephone, but she did not pull away. His hands felt warm and strong wrapped around hers. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way," he said. 

She looked up, finally daring to meet his gaze. Loose waves fell forward, framing his face, where the corners of his mouth quirked into an apologetic half-smile. She opened her mouth to say something, to brush it off like it was nothing, but he spoke first: "Will you let me take care of it?" 

She was confused, for an instant, her mind completely blank. Then she remembered he was still talking about the bruise. 

"S-sure." She prayed he didn't notice how clammy her hands were. 

He was already crouched down by the time she agreed, his eyes fixated on her side. Hades braced the small of her back with his hand and placed his other over the bare skin peeking through. 

The air around them suddenly began to thicken, turning into a heavy dark smoke. Persephone panicked, thinking there was a fire inside the house, but then realized the smoke was coming from  _ him.  _ The air quickly filled the room, so much so she could barely see Hades crouched next to her. 

His skin changed in an instant, from cerulean to the same color of the sky on a dark, cloudless night. She felt a creeping warmth in her side where his hand touched her skin, slowly enveloping her whole body, reaching as far as her fingers and toes. 

His eyes glowed with an intensity and a fire similar to the stars, and she wondered in amazement if she stared at him too long, would he blind her, just like the sun? Yet, she couldn’t - wouldn’t - look away.

How could she ever mistake this beautiful, chthonic God for Kronos? They were so different; she could see her ignorance now. 

"All done," he said cheerfully, rising to his feet, already changed back to his normal form. "Um, are you okay?" 

"Yes? Why?" She felt unbalanced, almost heavier, but she assumed that was the side effect of his magic. He chuckled and pointed to something behind her. 

Persephone peered over her shoulder to see her hair, piled behind her like a thick, coiled anaconda. Blooming hydrangeas sprinkled the entire length of her hair, sprouting out of her head until the very ends. Hades chuckled as she quickly loaded the new length into her arms, almost losing balance and falling over on her side. 

"Do you need any help?" he asked.

"No – I got it. I'm just gonna… take care of this." She turned towards the direction of her room, walking as fast as she could while trying not to drop the armful of hair.

“Okay, well when you’re done, meet me outside, I have a surprise for you.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to womnrulez and MissUnderstood for beta reading. <3

Persephone hurried to her room, only looking back once to see Hades’s figure retreating the backyard. She quickened her pace, as fast as she could with the load of hair in her arms (it felt as though she was carrying an entire haystack), anxious but giddy to meet Hades outside and see her surprise. When she first entered her bedroom, she noticed Cerberus sprawled out on her bed, all three heads resting on his frying pan-sized paws. His tail made a low thumping sound on the mattress as she passed by on her way to the bathroom.

“Don’t mind me,” she murmured to him, all six bright eyes following her direction. 

She pulled a pair of sheers from beneath the sink and began cutting recklessly, not giving it the same precision she usually did. She didn’t have time; she was too eager to meet Hades outside. She would fix it later.

She wasn’t surprised to see Libera staring at her in the mirror hanging over the sink, a bored expression on her face. Persephone continued her hack job, waiting for a snide remark from her sister, but she watched her work silently.

Libera knew she was planning on fixing it later; she lived in Persephone’s mind, she often knew her thoughts before they were even fully formed. It was rather annoying, like constantly having a second voice finish your thought before the words reached your lips.

“What do you think the surprise is?” Persephone asked.

Libera shrugged a delicately sloped shoulder, staring at something unseen beneath her long-manicured nail. She looked up and snickered at Persephone, pointing an acrylic at her upper chest.

“What?” Persephone looked down and cringed at the feather-like leaves bunching underneath the sleeves of her dress. It looked like she was wearing lumpy shoulder pads. They only seemed to sprout when she was - well - _horny._ Starting when she first hit puberty, and although it was just a normal and healthy bodily reaction (one that she really had no control over), nothing was more embarrassing than having your sexual feelings broadcasted all over your body.

“Sugar snaps, do you think he noticed?”

Libera chuckled. “No, I think he was too distracted by your breadcrumb trail of underwear.”

“I don’t remember you trying to stop me. Actually, you were the _one_ who gave me the idea in the first place,” she huffed as she pulled her hair into a messy topknot on the crown of her head, hiding the crooked slant of her poor hack-job. Libera smirked, her eyes twinkling. She wouldn’t admit it, but she was proud Persephone had listened to her and _finally_ decided to cut loose. As she changed out of her dress, still wet and already stinking of chlorine, she paused to examine the newly healed skin. There was no evidence there had even been a bruise, the skin was back to its normal pink color. She poked the area, to ensure it had fully healed, and the only sensation she felt was a slight tickle.

Persephone pulled on an old hoodie to hide the new foliage on her shoulders (she would have to take care of that later too) and added a pair of sweatpants to complete her ensemble. Libera groaned inwardly at her decision but kept her mouth shut. 

As Persephone walked by the pool, her flip-flops slapping against the wet concrete, she noticed a familiar pair of bumblebee underwear on the ground. They were crumpled and pushed against the wall as if someone had kicked them aside. Her cheeks burned bright red as she snatched them up and shoved them into the front pocket of her hoodie, in one fluid motion. Breadcrumbs… Maybe Libera was right.

***

She found Hades outside playing a fierce game of tug-of-war with Mushroom. Big John stood at the sideline, barking excitedly. Mushroom growled and yanked and slobbered on the rope Hades mustered enough strength to rip it out of his mouth and toss it across the yard. Mushroom and Big John immediately followed it across the grass, resuming the game once there. Persephone realized Cerberus was hiding from his energetic siblings. Poor thing.

Hades turned and smiled at her. “Hi,” he said, closing the space between them. Persephone could smell the normal musky scent of a sweating man mixed with his normal sandalwood as he stepped near. She glanced down at his hands, remembering how good they felt pressed against her side and the small of her back. She wanted the moment to last forever; her body tingled just thinking about it.

 _Don’t forget they were also holding your bra minutes ago,_ Libera sneered in her ear.

And the delightful feeling was gone, replaced by a wave of horror.

She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. The embarrassment seemed to paralyze her vocal cords as well. “Hello,” she finally croaked. Hades continued to smile, graciously pretending to not notice her awkwardness.

Her eyes scanned the backyard, suddenly remembering the reason why they were out here. Her gaze eventually landed on a raised planter box that had not been there earlier, empty except for the dark soil it held within it’s four wooden slats.

“Sorry, it’s not very exciting,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “And thinking about it now, I realize it’s not very practical. Nothing really grows here, except for grass. But I figured if anyone can defy the law of nature, it’s the Goddess of Spring.”

“I do like defying laws apparently,” she quickly added with a slight giggle.

Despite himself, he smiled and nodded. “I guess that’s true. But if you don’t like it, I can take it back and get you something better.”

“No. I love it.” 

***

Kneeling over the wooden box, Persephone dug her hands deeper into the cold soil. There was no better feeling than dirt underneath your nails, she thought with a satisfied sigh, inhaling the familiar woody aroma of earth. She already felt renewed, re-baptized in the holy covenant of Gaia’s blood and body. She smiled to herself, remembering Hades’s reaction when she first plunged her bare hands into the dirt.

“I can’t believe I forgot gloves!” he exclaimed. He offered to run to the store, but Persephone shook her head, stating she preferred to garden without them. At that moment, Hades realized he had forgotten the most important item: _the seeds._

“Listen, if I can’t grow a garden without seeds, then _please_ revoke my title,” she had said, hand on her hip. They both laughed, albeit a little nervously; the irony that this had _almost_ been her fate was not lost on either of them.

As she worked, Hades sat directly behind her, absently scratching a sleeping Pomelia in his lap. Persephone could feel the heat of his eyes on her back, and the hair on her neck and forearms stood at attention. The warmth of his healing touch stilled lingered, collecting in the center of her stomach, warming her from inside out. The side he had healed prickled delightfully whenever she moved.

“So, what are you planning on growing?” he asked. “I mean, permitting you can actually get anything to grow.”

She glanced over her shoulder, feigning offense at his accidental slight.

“I didn’t mean –”

“You underestimate my powers,” she said in a sage voice. She smiled at him mischievously, to show she was not actually offended. Hades looked visibly relieved. 

She chuckled, returning to the box in front of her. “There are plenty of plants that can grow without the sun,” she said.

“Yes, but just not any that grow flowers,” he added sadly.

“We shall see. I’ll give the earth the extra _uumph_ it needs –” she was unsure how to describe the act of growing new life out of nothing to the King who governed the dead, but _uumph_ seemed the most appropriate “– and we’ll see what takes root and grows.” 

Hades nodded knowingly, but the expression on his face told her that this first lesson of manipulating the earth was already lost on him. That was alright, it would just be easier to show than explain, Persephone decided.

But Hades’s comment rankled because it had been simmering in the back of her mind. What could she grow here? It was the Underworld, after all, where things came after they _died._ Even just planting a couple flowers felt impossible and unnatural, as if Persephone was trying to defy the natural order of things, as Hades had put it.

And yet, she had done it twice already. 

Saturday night, she had conjured vines so thick and strong that they had broken through the sidewalk as if it was made of styrofoam. Vines strong enough to bind the hands and feet of two grown men; strong enough to crush their tracheas as easily as squishing bugs underneath shoes. 

And in Tartarus, when Minthe had given her wrong directions, she had created an entire forest, halting an entire army of sentinel shades in their tracks. 

Fear. That seemed to be the common variable; the missing link in her chain of properly wielding her powers. It was unfair, she thought, how could she be so strong and so weak at the same time? How could she stop an entire army, kill men with a flick of her wrist, destroy an entire village… but she didn’t have the strength to muster a _fucking_ rosebush and a couple of daises? 

_“Because you are a Goddess; The Bringer of Rebirth and Death... Not his fucking gardener,”_ Libera snarled in her ear.

“Everything going okay?” Hades asked, as if sensing her rising anger.

 _“Yup,”_ she said too quickly, wiping her hands on the front of her hoodie, already too frustrated to continue. She leaned back on her arms and stared up at the dark sky. It was an overcast night, but the stars could be seen through the passing clouds. It was beautiful, but nothing compared to the nights in Sicily – one of the disadvantages of living in the city, she thought. She felt a sudden, deep pang of sadness realizing she’ll never see those stars, or Sicily again. Her vision became blurry with tears, and she was grateful Hades was sitting behind her.

After a long moment of silence, she nodded towards the gnarled, broken tree on the other side of the yard. The same one that had grounded her, saved her, during an impending panic attack. “Hades, what kind of tree is that?”

He looked over his shoulder and smiled playfully. “Oh, you don’t know?” Blatantly thrilled to know something about forest and fauna that she didn’t.

She rolled her eyes and he laughed. “It’s a pomegranate tree,” he said matter-of-factly.

“No, it’s not,” she said with a scoff. “Pomegranates don’t grow on trees. They grow on shrubs.”

He shrugged and leaned back, glancing over his shoulder at the pitiful tree. It was hard to believe it was anything, besides just future kindling. “I guess in the Underworld, pomegranates grow on trees,” he offered, sounding unsure. “Or that’s the legend, at least. Though I’ve never seen it in action, so it might just be an old wives’ tale.”

“So, it’s never born fruit? Then how do you know it’s a pomegranate tree?”

“The workers who built my house told me. They were old Chthonian daemons and had been here longer than Hecate. Apparently, these trees are rare, one-of-a-kind.”

“And defective,” she added.

Hades chuckled. “Yes, well, maybe those cantankerous bastards were just playing a prank on a gullible young God. Who knows.”

“Why not cut it down, then?”

He shrugged and he leaned back further on his arms, and underneath his rolled sleeves, Persephone could see the firm coiled muscles of his forearms in the faint moonlight.

“I guess it’s because I’m too sentimental. This tree has been around longer than me, and I know this is stupid, but I keep hoping one day it’ll bear fruit.”

“You’re a hopeless romantic,” Persephone offered softly.

“I guess so.” Apparently, the idea had never crossed his mind.

She turned on her haunches, so she could directly face him. “So, is that what inspired the name of your company? Pomegranate?”

He chuckled, appearing almost caught off guard. “Yes, I guess you could say it inspired me, or at least the legend it’s tied to, even if it’s fake…”

“What is it?”

His bloodred eyes brightened, illuminated by the darkness, and his entire face seemed to shift, and darken. Persephone felt a chill run up her spine and out to her fingertips. It’s just Hades, she reminded herself, as the tiny hairs on her neck prickled.

“Anyone who eats the seeds of a pomegranate grown in the Underworld is tied to me forever.” His eyes flickered again, and the evil expression was gone, replaced by a handsome, good-humored Hades. “But as I said, it’s probably not true. I haven’t been able to grow any fruit to test out the theory,” he added, sounding slightly disappointed.

Persephone did not reply. She couldn’t; for some reason, her voice had caught in her throat. She stared at the tree until her vision blurred, the edges fading until it turned into a murky brown cloud.

The legend reminded her of the stories Demeter used to tell her when she was younger, to scare her. Gods and lesser beings alike hid around every corner in the other realms, waiting to ensnare innocent maidens with seemingly tantalizing deals. Never make a deal with a God, Demeter had said, no matter how good it seemed. It was hard to imagine suck a weak-looking sapling having so much power, it could bind someone to the Underworld forever.

But then again, it mattered not to Persephone. She was already tied to Hades and his kingdom, technically speaking. Despite all of Demeter’s scare tactics, Persephone was still ensnared. And so far, despite the few hiccups, it’s been a rather enjoyable experience.

“So, I was talked to Hecate today.” Hades’s voice brought her back to reality. She had become so lost in her thoughts, she had forgotten he was still there. “About bringing you back on. And she suggested we put you on the nightly audits. I have to warn you though, it’s boring and tedious work, but it’s only for a couple of weeks.” He absently ran a hand through his tousled hair. “But, it’ll be good because there will be fewer employees, and hopefully it will give everyone enough time to forget about your little… incident.”

Persephone internally cringed. Nightly audits? She didn’t know what that exactly entailed, but it sounded as enjoyable as a slow and painful death. She didn’t know how she was going to manage early morning training, school, and work in the evenings… but somehow, she would manage. She was just grateful for the second chance.

***

It was past midnight when Persephone’s thoughts slowed long enough for her to fall asleep. The words, _Not his fucking gardener,_ had stayed with her, bouncing around in her mind like quarters in a tin can, making sleep nearly impossible. Persephone was happy and grateful for Hades’s gesture, his olive branch, but something in Libera’s words lingered in her and she couldn’t decide if she was annoyed with Libera... or Hades. 

But just when she had calmed long enough for her eyes to become heavy, and her breathing to slow, a deep and violent shake rolled through the house like a tidal wave. 

Persephone shot up in her bed, bleary at first, but her instincts quickly snapping to attention. The house continued to shake, not as strong now, and in the distance, she could hear the sound of things toppling from shelves and shattering. 

The shaking ceased. Her room was darker, the air almost thicker, and she could barely see the outline of her hand in front of her face. 

She climbed out of bed, knowing she needed to check on Hades and the dogs. Her footing was unsteady, even though the house remained still; the darkness seemed to skew her equilibrium. She blindly fumbled through the hallways, jamming her fingers and toes multiple times on her way to Hades’s room. She had tried the light switch, but the earthquake – or whatever it was – had somehow disconnected the power.

The fog grew thicker as she neared the base of the stairs that lead to his room, like a dense black thunder cloud seeping out from beneath his door. She could hear the blood pounding in her ears, and every instinct told her to turn and run. For a moment, she hesitated, but swallowed her fears and mustered enough courage to run up the stairs, taking it two steps at a time.

 _“Hades?”_ she yelled into the swirling murk. It felt as though she had opened a door to an empty, bottomless pit. She could hear the faint whimpering of Cerberus in the distance. As her eyes adjusted, she could see the faint glow of azure. Although Hades was only on the other side of the room, his body felt miles away. 

She walked towards the faint light; her arms outstretched before her. She continued to yell Hades’s name, but the darkness seemed to carry it away before the words could leave her lips.

The house seized and she fell forward, landing on knees and arms. She stayed low, waiting for the worst of tremors to subside before army-crawling across the soft carpet on her forearms. Her fingers connected with something hard, and stable, and she dumbly fondled the item, recognizing it as the laminated wood of his bed frame.

She pulled herself up, still unsteady, leading with her fingers across the post, to the mattress, and finally to the soft glowing light that was Hades. His skin was cold and clammy, and the sheet around him was already soaked through with sweat.

Even through the black cloud, she could see the outline of his face, his features etched with horror; his mouth twisted open into a perpetual scream. But no sound escaped his mouth. His skin flashed, caught between his two forms, and Persephone could make out the dim starlight of his celestial form, like faded fairy lights.

She grabbed his shoulder and shook hard. 

The house seized again in response. Persephone gripped the bed, steadying herself until the quaking stopped.

With all the might she could muster, she pushed against his body again, screaming his name. The thick cloud swirled around her, threatening to swallow her. Just when she thought she would succumb to the darkness, Hades gasped, inhaling the air as if he’d been drowning.

As he opened his eyes, his pupils so dilated there was only a thin red ring around his irises, the smoke dissipated, folding itself back into Hades. His eyes frantically danced across the room, searching for unseen threats, until finally landing on Persephone standing next to him.

“Kore?” he wheezed.

She forced a tight smile, trying to hide her own panic. “It’s just me. You’re home. You’re safe,” she murmured, pushing back a wet piece of hair plastered to his forehead. He stared at her for a moment, until recognition finally dawned on his face, and he remembered he was home. He was safe. His labored breathing slowed, and he fell back against his pillows, an arm resting against his head. 

Persephone sat on the edge of the mattress, waiting for him to speak.

 _“I’m sorry,”_ he said hoarsely.

She grabbed his trembling hand and rubbed it softly. “It’s okay,” she said, unsure of what else to say. She paused, unsure. “D-do you get nightmares often?”

Hades stared up at the ceiling, his mouth set in a firm line. He was quiet for a long minute, and she feared she said something offensive. Too intrusive.

The corner of his mouth quirked into a smile. “That sounds like a personal question, and you still owe me at least one.”

She squeezed his hand and it tightened around hers.

“Can I get you anything? Water?” He shook his head from side to side, his silver hair rubbing against the sheets and sticking up like porcupine quills. “Well… then I’ll let you get back to sleep if you don’t need anything.”

She turned to leave, feeling she had already overstayed her welcome. But his grip remained firm around her hand, halting her in her tracks. 

“There is one thing,” he said softly, his gaze still heavenward. “Would you mind spending the night? Just to help me sleep.” He paused. “You don’t have to. I’m sorry, it was a stupid idea.”

“No, I would love to.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has always been my intention to explore the theme of mental health in this fic and the effects of trauma/PTSD. I'm a big advocate of therapy and I know that in-office counseling may not be feasible for a lot of people (especially thanks to the pandemic) but there are a lot of great online resources, like Better Help. I really encourage if you're struggling to get help, and I know a lot of people may be struggling financially right now but your mental health takes priority. 
> 
> Please be warned, this chapter may be triggering to some people.

Hades changed the bedsheets as Persephone ran downstairs to check on the dogs. This wasn’t his first earth-shaking nightmare, so he knew the dogs would probably be huddled together in some far corner of the house. Cerberus, loyal to a fault, always stayed with Hades until the dreams subsided. Even though the shaking scared him the most.

Hades added the wadded-up sheets to the bathroom hamper, burying it deep beneath the dirty clothes. The sheets were still damp and he recoiled at thought of Persephone accidentally touching them. He didn’t blame her if she ran downstairs, locked herself in her room, and never spoke to him again. Worst of all: what if she mistook the moisture for something else and he never got the chance to explain himself?

He felt ill.

He was beginning to wonder how to casually bring up the fact he _hadn’t_ wet the bed when she poked her head through the doorway.

“Everyone is fine. They were all hiding together, just as you said. I think Cordon was annoyed everyone was in his personal space.”

Hades forced a smile. He was impressed she had the stomach to return. “That sounds like CB.”

He fidgeted with the duvet, straightening it again and again until it lined up perfectly with the mattress. Then he straightened it again. Persephone stood on the other side of the bed, watching him intently.

“You know,” she said carefully. “When I have bad dreams, I wake up covered in flowers.” Hades quirked an eyebrow: wasn’t she always covered in flowers? “One time I woke up in a poison ivy patch so thick Mama had to cut me out. And you would think since it came from me, I wouldn’t be susceptible to the poison.” She shook her head from side to side. “I had rashes on my body where I didn’t even know you could get rashes. I had to take an oatmeal bath every day for a _month_.”

He smiled. He couldn’t help but imagine a little goddess screaming until her face turned bright red as Demeter slathered ointment on the angry splotches covering her arms and legs. It made his heartache. He suddenly remembered his promise to Hera. “It’s none of my business, but have you called her? Demeter, I mean.”

Persephone’s face twisted into an unreadable expression. “No, but I will.”

That was good enough for him. That was all the prying he intended to do tonight, so he pulled back the cover and motioned for her to climb in. She slid between the sheets and immediately disappeared; completely swallowed up by the mountain of pillows and blankets.

“Your bed is so _big and soft,”_ she said, her voice full of awe. “Everything in your house is so nice and luxurious. They should change your name to the King of Comfort.”

Hades chuckled. “I’ll bring it up with Zeus in my next meeting.” He turned towards his bedside table and switched off the lamp. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the skylight. “Have you ever considered that my bed is normal-sized and you’re just too short?” She huffed in defiance but eventually laughed. The sound washed over him as he stared upward, watching the glint of starlight as the clouds scudded past in the window above them. The corners of his mouth sagged downward.

This was a bad idea.

Hades had no intention of doing anything with Persephone but sleep, and yet the moral sirens were already screaming in his head. Though he had no reason to, it felt like he was taking advantage of her: of her kindness, of her naivety. He was no better than his promiscuous younger brother.

The sheets crinkled as she inched towards the middle of the bed. His body immediately stiffened as she wiggled closer; his heartbeat quickened as if she was an approaching predator.

He took a deep, sharp breath. “I owe you an explanation,” he said. He opened his mouth, ready to explain everything (he owed her that much at least). Why the house had almost collapsed in on itself. Why sleep evaded him most nights (it’s hard to sleep when you don’t know who is waiting for you behind closed eyes).

But the words caught in his throat unable to move past his lips. The only sound he made was something between a sigh and a groan.

“You don’t owe me anything,” she said.

“No, I do,” he insisted. It’s been over 2000 years and yet he still couldn’t talk about Kronos without being reduced to a stuttering, blubbering child. He thought of all the time and money he’d spent on therapy throughout the years. The cognitive-behavioral therapy, where he learned to squash intrusive thoughts like they were cockroaches under his shoes. Biofeedback, where they strapped him to a comfy recliner and tapped tiny red wires to his forehead, and told him to breathe slowly. _In and out._ He watched his breathing superimposed on a computer screen, the black box filling the white box with each inhale and exhale. There was brain stimulation therapy, neurofeedback, music therapy, and art therapy. Speech therapy was especially helpful in other ways though he still slurred his R’s when he was stressed or nervous.

Anything his doctors recommended, Hades tried it; it didn’t matter how new-age or wacky it seemed. This attitude included medications; whatever his psychiatrist prescribed, he tried it. It was always the newest and best (which always meant most expensive) products Big Pharma could supply. It took years before he found a perfect combination of antipsychotic and antidepressant that regulated his moods without making him feel too disconnected from the world. And most importantly, didn’t stop his dick from working.

But right now, all that effort – all the time and money – seemed like a waste.

He felt a pang of guilt realizing how harsh he had been to Persephone. How insistent and impatient he had been. He had gleaned over the fact she was struggling too. He knew how painful it was sharing those dark, hidden secrets, especially if you weren’t ready. He let out a low, shuddering breath.

“I’m sorry. I guess I haven’t been very patient with you, and what you might be going through. I hope you can forgive me?”

Even in the darkness, he could feel her eyes on him. Big and wide and searching. “Thank you,” she whispered. She closed her eyes and pulled the blanket closer to her face. Hades thought that this might be a signal that she was tired and ready to sleep.

 _“Sometimes I hear voices. Er, well, a voice I guess.”_ The words fell out of her mouth in one breathe. They came so fast; Hades almost missed what she said.

He remained frozen, afraid that if he moved, he would scare her away. But he knew he needed to say something. “You do?” He kept his voice calm. He tried to remember what his therapist had said when Hades first told her he was hearing voices. Whatever it was, it was better than a condescending _You do?_

“I don’t think you’re crazy if that’s what you think.” Hades could almost hear the wheels of panic and self-doubt turning in her head like spokes on a wagon. He rolled onto his left arm to face her. “They’re called auditory hallucinations. It’s a common side effect of trauma. It’s a way the brain tries to cope with unprocessed emotions.” His therapist would be impressed with that one. “Sometimes I hear voices too…”

Trauma? Hallucinations? The wheels turned faster in her head. “You hear voices too?” He nodded. She hesitated, before lowering her voice. “What do they… say?”

He looked confused and realized she was referring to the voices. His voices. “Oh, well, you know the usual stuff: ensnare innocent women and trap them in the Underworld forever.” He laughed and she punched him in the shoulder. “I’m kidding. In all seriousness, not much. He just seems to show up when I’m stressed or not being honest with myself.”

“He?”

Hades chuckled nervously. He didn’t mean to let that slip: his auditory hallucinations often turned visual. “Yeah…” He absently ran his hand through his hair. “Sometimes I see things, too.”

“What do you see?” Hades couldn’t tell if she was horrified or excited. It was hard to read her expression in the dark.

“I see me, or the younger version of me. The me before everything went to shit…” He didn’t offer much further explanation than that. She didn’t ask for more details. He was grateful.

“I see me too,” she replied weakly. “I see the version I want to be. Glamorous. Self-assured. Doesn’t take any shit. Not some dumb village girl.”

He broke his promise to not do anything but sleep by reaching out and grabbing her hand. “But you’re _not_ some dumb village girl.” He didn’t know what else to say, so he rubbed the back of her hand with the pad of his thumb.

“Does it ever go away? The _hallucinations?”_ Her mouth fumbled over the foreign word. It seemed to leave a bitter taste in her mouth. 

He was quiet for a long moment. “Not really. You just learn to tune them out over time.” He could suddenly feel young Aidoneus’s presence looming in the back of his mind. Hades always felt his presence but right now it was strong and almost tangible as if he was standing in the dark corner of the room. He stood there, his knees and elbows scabbed over from playing too rough, his smock and round cheeks covered with dirt. His stubby arms were crossed firmly across his chest and his mouth was twisted into a furious pout. His eyes were shiny and Hades knew he was on the verge of tears. _I’m sorry buddy. I don’t think you’re annoying,_ Hades whispered to him. He had forgotten how sensitive his inner child could be.

Persephone groaned, bringing him back to reality. That was not the answer she was hoping for. “I’m surprised you didn’t suggest therapy again,” she said.

“I know you’re probably sick of me saying it, but it really does help to talk to someone… when you’re ready.” He felt like a fraud. How could he be advocating therapy when he was just as closed off and tongue-tied as he was when he started his first session? He made a mental note to text his therapist in the morning to request an emergency meeting to explore this further. Hades suddenly felt dull and very, very tired. All he wanted to do was sleep for the next hundred years.

“Thank you,” Persephone said, squeezing his fingers. He had forgotten he was still holding her hand. She scooted closer and he could feel the warmth radiating off her body like a space heater.

“For what?”

“For everything. For taking me in. For listening to me. For not thinking I’m weird.”

His gripped tightened around hers. “Oh, I still think you’re weird.”

She laughed. “And I still think you’re a scoundrel. I guess we’re even.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Miss Understood and everyone who helped me with this chapter.


End file.
